Akatsuki Apprentice
by EmilyNew
Summary: What would you do if out of no where someone asked you to become their apprentice because they see potential in you. Well that's what happened to Misaki Sora when the Akatsuki had done so. Now the fact that she's in a house full of men, inevitably she starts to had feelings for one..or maybe some of them.
1. Epilogue

_Itachi activated his mangekyo sharingan and continued running with his kunai to her. Lightening fast, the brown haired girl still kept running to him with her kunai._

_"Amaterasu!" Itachi fixes his gaze at her and used his jutsu. _

_Everyone gasped._

_Her body was covered in black flames and had a knife on each side of her body._


	2. The Beginning

_**xxx The Beginning xxx**_

It was midnight in the village of the hidden mist. The full moon was out, clouds were overtaking the sky, and there was a cool breeze flowing thru her long jet black hair. The two stood in front of her, each of them ready to attack.

She had flowing long jet black hair with a bang on her right side, wore a red jacket zipped up a little, underneath she wore a black shirt, and also wore black shorts with opened toed shoes.

She made the first move and ran to attack them.

The boy with the black dreads and mask over his mouth used his puppet to attack her. She jumped back and did many hand signs then held out her fingers.

"Chakra Needles!" Chakra shot out her fingers in the shape of needles. It cut thru the arms and leg points of the puppet, making the puppet dissemble.

"Ah!" He yelled angrily. "Don't worry Sasori, I got her!" The blonde hair boy next to him said. He had his hand in his back pocket the whole time, and now he had finally shown his hand, and inside his palm was a couple of spiders made out of clay. He threw them at her and did some hand signs.

The couple of clay spiders turned into many spiders. She threw shurikens to attack them, most of them went were cut and fell to the ground yet the rest were still thrown to her.

"I'll show you some art, because art is a BLAST!" He said holding up two fingers. Her eyes widened. The spiders blasted in front of her. She used her arms to cover her face.

Slowly in the air a large cloud covered the moon, making it dark. Not to mention it was harder to see since there was a smoke from the bomb.

They stood there and waited until the smoke vanished. After it did it was easier to see, but the large cloud was still blocking the moon.

Then, the blonde hair boy gaped. She was behind him holding on to him, and in front of his neck was a kunai, that she was holding. "Deidara." Sasori said.

He looked down and started laughing.

"What's so funny? Don't you see this kunai, you idiot?" She moved the kunai closer to his neck.

His body suddenly turned white and lumpy. Soon she couldn't get out and she was stuck on him.

"What is this a clone?" "It's not just an ordinary clone, it's a clay clone." She managed to turn her head and saw him standing on top of a tree branch.

"So you're the real one?" "The one and only!"

He jumped off the branch and landed to her. "Sasori would you like to finish her off? I think I did enough." "Hmp, I thought this was going to be more of a challenge." Sasori's large tail flew up and went towards the girl. For some reason she didn't flinch.

The tail with the poison on the end impaled thru her heart.

She smirked.

Suddenly she poofed into smokes. "What a shadow clone!?" They both said. Deidara and Sasori got their attack stance ready for any attack. Around them a mist started to appear.

"You think that's gonna work on us!?" "Water style! Syrup trap!"

She came into the mist and a sticky-like substance came out her mouth and trapped them both in it. Sasori started to evil chuckle. "Deidra?" "W-What!?" "Can you get out, or even move?" If I could don't you think I would have been out of here by now!?" "I guess we're both stuck."

The mist disappeared, and the cloud that hung over the moon was finally leaving. The light came back and it was very clear to see.

They looked in front of them and saw her sitting there lazily on a tree branch playing with a strand of her hair.

"So, would you care to explain who you guys are? And why you decided to attack me?" "Why do we have to answer to you?" "Well for one, I'm the only one here that could get you guys out."

They opened their mouth to reply, but couldn't.

"Hmp. We heard you were a good ninja, and we wanted to see for ourselves." "How do you even know you have about the right person? You didn't even ask me for my name!"

_Flashback_

_In the same place where they were before. Deidara, and Sasori walked up to her when she was sitting on a tree branch. She looked at them both, and jumped down._

"_Can I help y-" Sasori used his long tail and attacked for her, she quickly jumped out the way._

_End of Flashback_

"We already knew how you looked like." "But-" "Do you know who we are?" "Well your Sasori, and he's Deidra, you guys kinda said it outloud." Sasori sighed.

"No you idiot!" "Idiot! I'll have you know i'm the smartest in this whole village! Well for my age.." "Yeah we know, if you haven't noticed by our robes, we're in the Akatsuki." "Huh, oh that's what you meant, oh yeah I knew that. I'm surprised though, it barely took me long just to defeat you guys." "Hey I could defeat you right now!" "Then do it!" "Well, i'd kill myself in the process, and you're definitely not worth it-"

The bushes behind the two moved and a figure appeared. He was also wearing an akatsuki robe. He had black hair, with dark grey eyes just like her. She knew who he was too.

"Itachi Uchiha."

"I'm glad you know me, yet I'm a little disappointed to see two Akatsuki members defeated in a battle in less than half-an-hour by an 18 year old. But, I'm impressed."

"What are you here for? You wanna fight too?" "Of course not, they should've told you why they came looking for you..didn't they?" "They wanted to see my strength or something."

"Exactly, our leader wants you in our group." "W-why?" "Because of your skills, and we heard you had a kekkei genkai." "Where did you hear that from?" "Is that really important?"

She gave a loud sigh and put her kunai's in her back pouch.

"Trust me, i'm not that good as everyone thinks." She said with her voice more soft. "Hmm?" "I have a long way to go before I can become a real ninja."

"We know. You defeated these guys with an easy trap, if this was a real battle, then it would still be going. But, I can't really say I would know how it would end."

"So you know i'm not that good, then why would you want me in your group?" "So you can do the basic things, be our messenger, our errand girl, until you become stronger."

"Why would I join your group just for that?" She smirked. "Where's the fun in that?"

He lifted his arm, and he stroked his hair back, and it fell back down. "Do you not want to join our group?" "I wouldn't really say that..." "Then? How about you become an apprentice? Learn from us and then join the Akatsuki when you're ready."

"An apprentice?"

She looked down at her fingers, and stared at the ring with a red gemstone in the middle, that she wore on her middle finger. She made a fist and opened it again, and repeated to do that. Finally, she kept it in a fist.

"Alright, i'm in."

"Good, as you know I'm Itachi Uchiha, that's Deidara and Sasori. Before we leave you need to take your stuff and don't say anything to anyone about you leaving."

She walked up to the two that were still stuck in the goo. She placed each of her hand on their shoulders and let her chakra flow thru. Her hand sunk underneath the goo and she grabbed their shoulders and pulled them out.

"Since you guys didn't ask before..my name is, Misaki Sora."


	3. To the Akatsuki

**xxx** _**To the Akatsuki**_ **xxx**

"Sorry." "Yeah, whatever." "You can stop saying it now, and Deidra stop being mean to our new..should I call you our apprentice?" "I don't mind, but..it doesn't really seem right.." "How about we call you our slave?" Deidara said while grinning ear to ear.

"Call me a slave see what happens." "Ohh feisty." "Deidra that's enough, does she need to beat you up again?" "WHAT! WHATEVER! SHE BEAT SASORI TOO, SO RUB IT IN HIS FACE!"

Sasori shot him an evil look.

"Hmp." "Do you know who everyone in the Akatsuki is?" "I think so." "Good."

Itachi walked up to the door and opened it, inside was a medium sized room full of s-class criminals, also known has the Akatsuki members.

"So, she agreed." Said a man/fish with blue skin. "She agreed- to become our apprentice."

"Apprentice?" A man with orange hair stood up and greeted her. "Who chose this idea?" He said looking at Deidra. "Hey don't look at me! Her and Itachi negotiated and somehow got that! Personally i'd have her as a slave." He said giving an evil grin. "Diedra don't say things like that!" Yelled a hyper person with an orange mask running up to her. "Welcome!" "Yo."

She stepped aside and walked to the leader. "Is that..acceptable?" He sighed. "I didn't see this coming I can say, but..yeah." She smiled. "Woohoo! Oh I should introduce myself! My name is Misaki Sora from the hidden village in the mist!" "Oh so you're from the hidden mist too."

"So this is the kid you wanted, Pain?" Said a man with white pulled back hair." "Yes." "What's her kekkei genkai?" He asked. "Oh so you guys heard about that too.." "Did you not want them to know?" "No mean it's fine." "They don't know anyway." "Okay, well I guess they'll find out eventually." She said giving an evil grin.

"Pain you know what it is right?" Asked a girl with blue hair. "Of course. Anyway, let me introduce myself if I hadn't already. My name is Pein."

"Konan." "Hidan." "Kakuzu." "TOBI!" "Zetsu/**Zetsu.**" "Kisame Hoshigaki."

"No need to be so formal Kisame." Zetsu said. "Hey why don't _they_ introduce themselves?!" "They already did." She replied. "So what am I going to do as an 'apprentice'?" "I'll have to think about it since this is last minute." "Huh oh..sorry." She said rubbing the back of her neck and giggling. "It's fine. I will be in my office to think about this, and plan out a schedule. While Itachi, Deidara, Sasori, and Konan please come in my office to explain what happened earlier."

They nodded their heads and left the room. Before Pain left last, he stopped and looked over his shoulder. "I don't care who, but I want someone to show her around, and take her and her stuff to her new room." "Where is she staying?" Hidan asked. "Where else, in the room where no one sleeps in!"

After Pein left, Hidan muttered something under his breath and got up from the sofa. "Tobi will show you around!" He said already grabbing her hand and dragging her. Then he felt the gemstone on her ring. "Ohh! That's a big ring!" "Ha ha, oh yeah." She said rubbing the back of her head. "Who's it from? A boyyy!?" Right when Tobi said that, the people leaving turned around to listen. "Psh no, it's a long story."

With that they left, leaving the remaining people.

"Tobi has time!" "Well I don't think everyone else has it." "You got that right, here I'll get your bags." Kisame said already getting it. "Let's show you around the house." Zetsu said eyeing her.

They walked to the door in front of them. Inside was a small kitchen, with a dining table. They basically peaked inside and walked back out into the living and then to the left hallway. (From the front door POV) It was a small hallway, two rooms on the left, and a rooms on the right. Straightaway was a single room. The room on the left was Konans room, and a bathroom. The room on the right was Pein's office. Straight ahead was Peins bedroom.

"I wonder what kind of room Pein has." "Trust me, we all wonder that." She giggled and they walked to the living room that lead to another hallway.

(So the living room has two hallways, one on the left and right. And also has a kitchen)

Down the hallway was four bedrooms, and a bathroom. The hallway leads down to a left turn and down the hallway was a conference room, a bathroom, another bedroom, and a practice field.

The bedrooms are: kakuzu and hidan, next to them is zetsu and tobi, across from their side is itachi and kisame, next to them is an empty bedroom. Except there was a bathroom connecting for their two rooms. The bedroom next to the practice field is Deidra's and Sasori's.

"Why is Deidra and Sasori's room so far away from everyone else when there's an empty room next to Itachi and you?" "Everyone got sick and tired of hearing them argue about art, so we moved them there." "Ahh. Wait, why is there a bathroom connecting only those two?" "Ah, before we moved them, Deidara kept taking a long time in the bathroom, so we made another bathroom, and between those two rooms were the only space. And we made them connected so it would be faster." "What happens if someone walks in?" "There's a lock on each side, remember to lock it. You don't want anyone coming in do you?" "Eh no." "Well I warned you."

"So you'll be staying in here, Misaki." They said opening her door. "I'm next door, so if you need anything..psh ask Itachi." Kisame said leaving with that.

She chuckled. "Okay." "I'm just playin!" He yelled, already in his room.

The room looked just as the whole house, plain and beige, but over the bed had a window. "It's late Misaki, you should go to sleep!" Hidan advised. "GOODNIGHT! DON'T LET-" "TOBI! Go to sleep! Gosh sick and tired of hearing this crap everyday!" Hidan complained.

Misaki sat on her bed and looked out the window to the dark sky.

"Goodnight Tobi, I'll see you tomorrow." "Bye!"

Kakuzu hit him aside his head and walked out with Hidan. "Kakuzu! That hurt Tobi!"

"Quiet Tobi!" "Aww c'mon guys." Misaki said getting off her bed. "Tobi do you know if we're allowed to eat in the living room?" "As long as you don't make a mess!" "Okay."

She said patting his shoulder and walking out.

When she walked into the kitchen she checked all the cabinets for plates. There was none so she finally checked the dishwasher, and inside was filled with dirty plates and cups. "Idiots." She mumbled to herself.

Weirdly she took out all the plates and cups and sat them in the sink, took off her ring and put it to the side, put soap on the sponge, and started to wash the dishes while placing the clean ones next to the sink.

He walked in and stopped suddenly when he saw her over the sink. Swiftly, he walked over behind her and moved his head over to above her shoulder.

"You really don't have to do this." "Ah!" She screamed, throwing her fist into his stomach. Before it could make any damage he stopped it by grabbing her wrist. "Oh, sorry Itachi.." She said relaxing her whole body. He loosed his hand but still kept it there.

"Oh uh, I saw all these dirty plates here, so I just started washing them." "Why didn't you just turn on the dishwasher?" "Because, I wanted something to eat, so it would be more faster for me to just wash it all." "Why didn't you just wash one for yourself, and let the dishwasher wash the rest." "Because-...quite Itachi! Gosh!" His lip slightly curled but it wasn't big enough for a smile.

Their hands slipped apart and she continued washing dishes.

He walked over and sat at the table.

"So what are you making for dinner?" "Oh you mean the one i'm making for _myself_, well what ever is in the fridge."

"You're not gonna make _me _dinner?" "Psh. Do you want me to make you dinner?" "Can you cook?" "I don't know, you'll have to find out and see." "Okay, I'm fine with that." "R-Really? Fine, I'll make dinner for the _both_ of us. Can you tell me what's in the fridge?"

He got up and opened the fridge. "Cheese, the basic condiments like ketchup and mustard, butter, eggs, milk..bacon, some fruits, milk, turkey slices that mostly Kakuzu eats in his sandwich, salmon that mostly Kisame eats, and a chicken. But we have more things in the pantry."

Itachi closed the fridge and opened the door next to it. Inside is a small walk-in pantry. "In here we have, salt, soy sauce, honey, olive oil, peanut oil, vinegar, onions, garlic, pasta, cereal, and cookies, but it's only for Tobi because he keeps crying when we eat some..."

"I guess I can make something from that.." Misaki was finally on the last cup to clean and then started to think of something to make that could wow him.

"What kind of spices do you guys have?" "Just the spices on that spice rack."

Itachi pointed to a rack with only a few containers with spices in them. She looked finished the cup and set it in the cabinet, then she looked thru the rack.

The door opened, and out came Deidara! :)

"Hey what are you two doing in here!? Little suspicious don't you think Itachi!" "She's making me dinner." "What no way! Why the hell are you making some for him!?" "Because..wait why _am_ I making you dinner?" "Because you said so."

Misaki took a pause, and the room was filled with silence.

"I'll make some for you too, Deidara." "Are you serious!" He yelled running up to bear hug her. "But umm..uh.." "What?" "D-Do they need to e-eat too?" She said pointing at his palms.

Itachi gave a very faint chuckle, but loud enough to hear.

"No!" Deidara said letting go of her.

Misaki laughed and got out the ingredients for the food. "It'll take two hours to make.." "Two hours!" "It'll be midnight when it's finished." "Yeah, it's the only way I can grill it." "Wait Itachi! Why don't you use your fire style!?"

"Tsk. It won't work, it'll burn it." "Hn. She's right." "Sooo..how do you guys wanna kill a couple hours?!" Misaki said with a huge smile.

"I'm up for something! What about you Itachi?!" "..Alright."

Misaki and Deidara gasped.

"R-Really?" They both said. "Why would you ask me if I wanted to do something, if you thought I was going to say no?" Itachi said getting up from his chair. "I-It's just that-" "Ahh it doesn't matter anymore!" Misaki said waving her hand, "so what do you guys wanna do?"

"..Ah! I want a rematch!" Deidara yelled. "No." She said flatly. "W-What! Why the hell not!?" She started to chuckle, which soon grew into an evil laugh.

Itachi and Deidara lifted their brows.

"I'll probably have to use my _real_ powers this time. Something like this, isn't worth it." "Worth it! What is that supposed to mean!?"

She sighed.

"Fine. As long as..it's not a serious fight.." "So you'll fight me!?" "Y-Yeah.." She said hesitating.

"Alright let's go! C'mon Itachi!," Deidara said grabbing Misaki's hand and running to the practice field. Itachi grunted and walked to the field.

Down the hall was the opened entry to the training/practice field. Deidara, Misaki, and Itachi walked on the grass. Misaki and Deidara didn't hesitate to take their attack stances.

"Wait what about Itachi?" "What about him?" He said in a rude tone. "Itachi aren't you gonna be bored?" "No. I'm fine watching." He said sitting on the ground under a tree.

Misaki looked down and smiled. _So that's his game._

"What are you smiling about over there!" She lifted her head and stood there still, analyzing every detail he did. Deidara shoved his hands in his pouch.

She tilted her head and wondered what he was planning to do.

_1. He's either got something in the bag and waiting for me to do something so he can use it against me, or 2. he's doing something inside of it..maybe handsigns, no..wait his hands! He has these little mouth things on them, he's probably doing something with that._

Misaki went into her kunai pouch and pulled out shurikens and two kunais while running to Deidara. She threw the kunai's at each of his arms. He struggled but managed to get out the way. "Shadow clone jutsu!" Appeared a clone of Misaki.

She jumped up and tried to kick him, he had no choice but to take out his arms from his pouch and block her attack. He only flew back only a couple feet back.

"Psh, is that the best you can do!?" "Of course not!" The shadow clone threw a shuriken easily missing him. He grinned but realized that wasn't the true intention. He saw the faint colored string attached to the shuriken.

His body was carried back and flew against a tree, tied from the string. "You really think that this can hold me!" "Just long enough though!"

Misaki ran with her fist in the air. Right when she was inches away from him, "Let me show you my art first!" He used his right hand to throw the white balls inside of it, and the left to chew him out. He jumped back and lifted two of his fingers.

BOOM!

From the same spot of where Misaki was came dark smoke. Half-a-minute later the smoke came forward up, and out came Misaki. When she hit the ground she coughed from being in the smoke. Her cheeks had faint ash on them, and she had a small scratch on her arm.

Wasting no time Deidara threw more tiny clay balls at her.

"Chakra needles!" She held out her fingers and chakra in the form of very thin needles went right thru the balls.

"Zpp, Zsp." Quietly the needles made. "Why isn't my bombs working!?"

Itachi gasped in his mind, he didn't realize what exactly she did, but she did do something, and knew already Deidara's weakness in his jutsu.

_Smart._

"You think that's all I got!? Check this out!" Deidara jumped on top of a tree and opened his mouth. Out came white clay that turned into a big spider.

"Hmp." He grunted in confidence. "Oh yea-" She reached for something behind her back but stopped at the end of her sentence.

_I forgot to bring it, idiot! _She smacked her forehead.

Instead she pulled out a kunai, she focused her chakra into it and make it sharp on the tip.

_Hmm. _Itachi thought.

She threw the kunai to Deidara, making him jump off the tree. Right when his foot touched the ground Misaki did a couple hand signs.

_Earth Style: Great Mud Wall!_

The floor underneath him flew up, his body moved from side to side from the lack of balance. Swiftly Misaki ran up the wall up to him. She punched him dead in the face, he fell off to the ground. He did hand signs to do the same jutsu before, but Misaki jumped off with him.

While falling she held a kunai to his neck, actually poking him but not enough to hurt him. Blood started to drip from his neck.

He threw a small bomb at her. But it passed them since they were falling down, but she used her open hand towards the bomb and shot out a chakra needle that also buzzed like before.

She turned her body around and grabbed Deidara's hand and tied it to the back of his other hand. (Like handcuffs)

"Damn it!" Deidara yelled trying to get free. Finally they fell to the ground, the blonde hair boy fell on his back, while Misaki fell on top of him.

Acting quickly she yanked off his kunai pouches. Curiously she looked inside.

"Hey! G-Give that b-back to me!" Deidara yelled while still struggling to get out. "For the second time, Misaki is the winner." Itachi said with no emotion as usual.

Still on top of him, she took out her kunai and went forward to cut it off. "Ahh." He said holding his wrist. Misaki went backward to get off but was stopped by Deidara.

"What did you do to my bombs? Why weren't they working?" She took a pause and slowly got off. "I found out their weakness." She said while winking.

He gasped.

She stood up and held out her hand. He hesitated and grunted, but took it.

"Woohoo!" Someone yelled. They turned around and saw Tobi jumping around. "Ah you saw Tobi! This is my worst day ever!" Deidara yelled holding his head. "Tobi wasn't here for the beginning of the battle, but Zetsu and Sasori was." Misaki said blankly.

They all gasped. Appeared from the ground was Zetsu, and Sasori jumped down from the roof.

"How did you know we were here?" "I felt your presence." "But we hid our chakra-" "Not chakra, just presence." "Can you explain?" Everyone gasped at Itachi's sudden interest.

"Well Zetsu of course is meant to be a spy so it makes sense that it was him, and Sasori's room is right there inside, so he probably heard Deidara yelling and decided to come outside, saw us ready to right, decided to watch from a good view-the roof."

"How did you know I was a spy?" "I know somethings about the Akatsuki." "How did you know there were two people!?" Tobi asked. "I already felt Sasori's chakra before he hid it, and Zetsu..I just felt him there. You know when you get that feeling that someone's watching you? Yeah, that."

"But-" "Ugh! Too much questions! Isn't that good enough?!" "Can I ask something?"

Her eyes narrowed at Sasori. _What did I just say?!_

"Fine." She said giving in. "Why are you guys fighting?" "Fighting's not good Misaki!" Tobi said.

Itachi, Deidara, and Misaki looked at each other then at Sasori, Zetsu, and Tobi.

"To kill some time." "W-Why?" Zetsu's white part asked. "Oh, cause my foods getting ready!" Misaki said holding a thumbs up.

"Mmm what kind of food?" Black Zetsu said. "It's a surprise. Nah i'm just kidding, it's chicken. It's in the freezer now-"

"Freezer!" Deidara yelled. "Yeah. I have to put it in there, and then cook it." "Ugh!" "Quiet Deidara." Misaki said patting his head.

(They're almost the same height) (5'4 and 5'3)

"How much time do you think we killed?" Itachi looked at his wrist pretending like there was a watch there. "Maybe 20 minutes. At the most."

"Hey no! It took way longer than that!" "Misaki defeated Deidara in 20 minutes!?" Tobi yelled jumping up to Deidara.

"Okay so anyway, we have another hour to kill what do you wanna do now?" "**I'm going to sleep. **Goodnight!" Said black and white zetsu.

"Itachi would you like to fight me?" Everyone froze from Misaki's request. "Okay." Everyone gasped. "We've got to watch this!" White Zetsu said. "**It won't last long.**"

"Hmm, you might actually be right."

_I can't show them my true skills yet. I wanna hold that off for a good time. I definitely don't wanna use my kekkei genkai yet. I'm glad I held back for Deidara, because now almost everyone is here. I can use half my strength, but..it won't matter anymore once he pulls out his sharingan. Wait! I could try to-_

Itachi stood up and walked from the shadow of the tree.

"We need some rules!" Misaki yelled pointing at him. "Okay. What are the rules?" She had a crooked smile and put her hand on her hip.

"No sharingan." Everyone gasped like it was a huge thing. "Okay." "Or any type of sharingan!" "Okay." "Or genjutsu!"

"That's a little not fair, Misaki." The puppet master said jumping back up on the roof. "Yeah fine." She rested her hand on her face and crossed her arm.

_I don't want Itachi or anyone here to see my powers yet, I want them individually to see my true strength._

She mumbled something and then uncrossed her arm.

"Nevermind." "Nevermind what!?" Deidara yelled as usual. "I don't wanna fight you Itachi." "Why is that?" "It's not the right time." She said with a crooked smile again.

"Do you guys wanna play a game!?" She said going back to normal.

"**We're going to sleep if there's no fight.**" Zetsu said already leaving. "Tobi loves games!"

"Alright, me, Deidara, Itachi, Tobi, and Sasori!" "Why am I in this?" Sasori said. "Because you're already here!"

She jumped up on the roof. "Don't you wanna play?" She said with a puppy dog face, that actually seemed like she was sad.

"Whatever." He mumbled. "Yay!" She jumped off, with him behind her and walked over to Itachi, Deidara and Tobi. "How is Sasori able to get up there anyway?" Deidara mumbled under his breath.

"What game do you wanna play?" "It's your idea! Shouldn't you know!?" "Oh how about we make some art!?" She said super excited. "Really!?" "Psh no."

"Ahh!"

Itachi chuckled. They all looked at him with awe. "She got you." He said. "Oh shutup Itachi!" Deidara said pointing at him.

_Oh right I forgot!_

"Hey where's Kakuzu?" Everyone looked at her with curiosity. They all walked down to Kakuzu's room and stopped at the door.

"What's wrong?" Asked Sasori. She turned around and looked at them. "Do you think Pein's awake?" They looked at each other still confused. "Tobi doesn't think so." "What'll he do if we did wake him up?"

They all anime sweatdropped.

"Mph." Misaki took out two kunais and threw them at Tobi and Itachi. Itachi just moved his head, and the kunai went right thru Tobi.

_Hmm. Is that a jutsu he uses? Could it be similar to the Hydrification Technique, but in a different form?_

"Misaki you shouldn't throw dangerous weapons around!" Tobi said seeming scared, but it was kinda hard to tell since you know, he was wearing a mask.

"Tobi?" Misaki said in a innocent voice. "Can you ask Pein if I can go on a mission soon, for a bounty with Kakuzu?" She said naturally flipping her bang.

"Sure! Tobi's a good boy!" Tobi said running of to the other side of the base. Misaki nudged her head to tell them to follow. She slowly opened the door and peaked her head in.

"Would you like to die?" Said Kakuzu in a deep, angry voice. "Kill me if you think you can." Misaki said egging him on.

Misaki walked in the room and closed the door behind her.

"Do you think she knows about him?" "I can't tell." "Well she's gonna die anyway." Deidara said.

A minute later loud noises came from inside.

"Ahh what are you doing in here!" Hidan yelled. "Do this outside!" Hidan continued yelling, then started yelling about Jashin.

Soon there was slicing sounds and then nothing. Tobi finally came back and looked around. "Where's Misaki?" Itachi and Sasori pointed to the room. Tobi, ready to go inside, Deidara grabbed his shoulder and shook his head.

"Tobi is that you?" "Tobi's here! Pein said okay!" "Good." She said with a calm voice, then there were more noises and then nothing. "Itachi, you guys can come in now."

Tobi jumped up and opened the door, and they all peaked their heads in. The inside was still dark, with Hidan facing away in his bed muttering to himself, Misaki behind Kakuzu, and Kakuzu with his three mask on his back broken, leaving one.

The four boys were speechless.

"You little b-" "Don't worry you'll get more on our mission soon." "Why would I?!" "It's a bounty, in the hidden mist. You can get at least a water, and wind back." "Bounty? How much?" "A lot." "I'm in." "Yeah." She said with a grin. She walked to the door, stopped then turned to Hidan.

"Sorry Hidan. If you want you can to make some sacrifices you can come with us." Immediately he turned around with a bright face. "Sacrifices! So you know about Jashin's-" "Are you gonna join us or not?" "Of course! Anything for Jashin!"

Misaki turned back around and faced the rest of the guys.

"So what game do you guys wanna play?" "Game? It's almost midnight, go to sleep." "We're waiting for Misaki's food to be ready." "Food?" Kakuzu and Hidan said together.

"If you play with us we'll give you some too!" Tobi said. Misaki held out her hand. "I-I..well-" "We're in!"

_~ Couple minutes later: Deidara, Tobi, Itachi, Sasori, Kakuzu, Hidan, and finally Misaki sat in the living room on the sofa ~_

"What's the game?" Kakuzu asked. "I don't know, what do you guys wanna play?" "Hide'n'seek!" Tobi yelled jumping from the sofa. Misaki looked around at them, some were shrugs and others were nods. She flipped her bang and decided for everyone.

"Oh! I'm fine with that!" "Alright who's counting!" Deidara yelled while jumping off the couch.

"I'll count." Itachi said slowly getting up. Everyone else got up and got in their stance to run. "How long should I count?" "Uhh..30 seconds? Is that good? "Sure! Oh we need some rules!" "Rules?" They all said. "No cheating!" Tobi yelled. "Uh, t-thank you Tobi. Sure yeah that's one..anyway the people who are out, can't tell the counter where the other people are hiding!"

They nodded.

"No jutsus to find someone, don't go into Pain or Konan's room, and hide your chakra, it's no fun if we can sense you!" They nodded again and all held up two fingers. "Itachi turn around!" Itachi turned around. "Alright, whenever you're ready!" He nodded, put his head down, and covered his eyes. "One..two-"

Quickly everyone ran, bumping into each other and falling, then getting back up.

"Ah dumbass!" Hidan yelled from running into Deidara.

_Thirty seconds later_

"I'm done!" Itachi lowered his hands, and walked slowly into the kitchen. Itachi popped open the cabinets and out fell Hidan. "Damn it!" While trying to get out, Hidan fell on the ground.

Itachi noticed next to the sink was Misaki's ring. When Hidan was trying to get up he picked it up and put it into his pocket.

Itachi opened all the cabinets even the fridge and freezer to make sure no one was there. With no one in them, the two left and walked over to the first bedroom, Kakuzu and Hidan room.

They walked over to Kakuzu's desk that he does his work, underneath was Kakuzu himself.

"Ahh, there was no where else to hide!" He complained.

The three boys walked out into the hallway to the room across, Itachi and Kisame room. "Wait isn't Kisame sleeping?" Kakuzu asked. Itachi preceded anyway and opened the door quietly. Inside was Kisame's side of the room with his stuff, Itachi's side of room with his stuff, and Kisame's huge fish tank. Itachi walked over to the corner to his side of the room, and hiding on the side of the tank was Tobi.

Itachi put his finger over his lip telling him to be quiet. Tobi slowly nodded and skipped out. They walked down the hall and no one was in Misaki's bedroom, or Tobi and Zetsu's bedroom. Stopping at the bathroom next to Misaki's room, inside was no one. But Itachi continued to go deeper inside and quickly pulled the shower curtain.

"Ahh! Do you mind!?" Deidara yelled pretending to be taking a shower.

"So you guys still haven't gotten Sasori, and Misaki. I'm surprised." Deidara said. "That girl might be _more_ than she looks like." Kakuzu said. "Doubt it, she seems a little smart, but her taijutsu and stamina are terrible."

"She still beat you though." Kakuzu said with everyone (besides Itachi) snickering. Itachi led everyone all the way to the practice field.

"What about the other rooms?" "I don't think Sasori would hide in his own room." Itachi stopped and noticed up ahead on the ground was a string to launch an attack.

"Deidara why don't you go first?" Itachi said walking back inside to Sasori's room leaving the door open. Deidara shrugged and walked further. Idiotically he tripped on the string. On the end was a seal that opened up to puppets ready to attack them. "Isn't this cheating!" Tobi yelled panicking.

"So this was your plan." Itachi said turning on the light. He smirked. "Looks like you found me." Sasori held up two fingers, and outside his puppets stopped fighting.

The two walked out of the room. "Itachi found Sasori!" Tobi yelled getting cheerful again. "Itachi you said he wouldn't hide in his room!" "Yeah, from the beginning. He was out here originally."

"Huh!?" They all yelled.

_Smart move. _Misaki thought.

"Sasori pulled that trap to get our attention, then he would sneak into his room, because we would have already searched or skipped it." "Ohh!" "Next is Misaki! Misaki where are you?!" Tobi said cupping his hands over what seems to be where his mouth is.

Misaki giggled to herself, she flipped her bang, laid back again and continued to wait for someone to find her. She wondered if Itachi already knows where she is, or maybe he _thinks _he know where she is.

"Itachi do you know where Misaki is?" Sasori asked, looking around everyone who was found. "Maybe. She said not to go to Konan and Pein room, but she didn't say that you couldn't go in that _hall_. Everyone went:

Hmm.

Sasori chuckled to himself.

They all walked to the bathroom next to Konan's room, no sign of her anywhere. Not in the tub, the vent, or in the walls. Next was the office..not under the table, not in the seats, not disguised as a seat, no where to be found.

_Hmm, she's not in here. Where is she then? _Itachi wondered.

Minutes already passed and everyone looked in every room, (Besides Pein and Konan) even in the front and backyard, she wasn't in any of there.

_I think it's finished. _Misaki said jumping down. She walked over to the hall and took a turn. Suddenly she was bumped into someone who was rushing out, they both fell with her on the bottom, and him on the top.

When they lifted his head he noticed that his hand was grabbing her chest. "Ah, sorry!" He quickly moved his hand next to her instead.

"Hey where were you hiding anyway?" Deidara asked. "Outside. Looks like you guys found me, hehe." She said trying to play it off.

"O-Outside?" "The foods probably ready by now." "You're smarter than you seem." Deidara said. She smiled genuinely. He blushed and looked away. She lifted her arm to the floor and heaved her body to sit on it. When he looked back their faces were closer than before.

"Uh.." "Sorry..you're.." Misaki said with her voice going softer. "It's fine.." Deidara said, his voice starting to fade away, and their heads getting closer little by little.

"I think I heard someone!" Hidan yelled. Misaki and Deidara freaked and scrambled off each other and got up quickly. Soon the whole gang was there.

"How did _you_ find her Deidara?" Itachi asked with his eyebrow twitching. "I didn't, she found me." He said, which made Itachi calm down.

"The foods finished freezing, so I have to finish it." Misaki said leaving Deidara and walking to the kitchen still blushing. Everyone was puzzled and followed her.

When they got in the kitchen she had the food out of the freezer and into the small grill. "Tobi wants to know what kind of food you are making Misaki." "Grilled, spicy wings!" She said holding her thumb up to everyone, making them sweatdrop.

Maybe twenty minutes passed of Sasori and Deidara arguing about art, Kakuzu and Hidan arguing about money being a sin, Tobi trying to break it up even though it's not working, finally Itachi and Misaki watching and leaving themselves out.

"Why dont you say something?" Itachi leaned over and whispered to Misaki. "I'm pretty sure they would ask me on my take on it, making me choose between one, and if I did they would get even louder, so there would be no point in making a bigger fight."

"Well said." Itachi said straightening his back.

Misaki stood up and placed all the chicken into one plate, with dipping sauce on the side. Right then everyone stopped arguing and smelled the spicy flavors.

Adding more spices onto it, Misaki finally finished and placed it on the table. Mostly everyone reached out their arm to grab one, before they could Misaki swatted most of their hands.

"Ow what was that for!?" Deidara said being one of the victims. "Here." She said putting a plate in front of everyone.

"Each of you get four." "Four!" Hidan yelled. "I wasn't planning on making it for so many people!" She said glaring at Hidan and Kakuzu.

"Tobi's sorry!" "It's fine Tobi, I don't mind giving it to you." She said swaying her hand.

_Damn i'm tired, fought two times today, had to use some more chakra on that seal for Sasori, and I haven't eaten since I left the village. I need something to eat. _Her eyes lowered a little from lack of strength.

Misaki's stomach growled, everyone looked at her then looked at their plates, and lowered their heads from selfishness. (Besides Itachi)

"Hmm?" She said with a wing already in her mouth. "What's up with you guys?"

No one answered.

"They feel bad for taking what was meant to be your food, since you hadn't eaten all day." Itachi said. "Huh? Oh psh don't worry about me!" Everyone lifted their heads with their eyes wide.

"I'm fine, this is enough for me, and I'll get sleep and eat again tomorrow. So it's not like my chakra and stamina is going to be down forever." She smiled gently to reassure them.

Finally the room began to be calm and peacefully while they ate for the next 20 minutes or so. They walked to their rooms and said goodbye while commenting how good the chicken was, with Misaki and Itachi left alone in the kitchen putting the dishes into the dishwasher to clean.

"You really don't have to do this, Itachi." "You cooked dinner for us. I think we could at least help you clean to show our gratefulness, that's my opinion anyway."

"It's really late Itachi, you probably have missions to go to tomorrow-" "Even if I do, Kisame will be there, he's gotten more sleep than anyone, so with him by my side i'll be fine." "That's good." They finished the last plate and walked out together to their rooms.

"Oh Itachi walking me to my room?!" She said with a mischievous tone. "Our rooms are right next to each other." He said with his same voice, except for a little it's been almost more gentle.

They walked down with silence between them.

"Where were you hiding?" Itachi said cutting off the awkwardness. "Behind you." "Behind me?" "Yeah everytime you turned around I would move over behind you so you couldn't see me." She said with a sarcastic voice.

He stared at her with his 'Itachi face'. "Fine." She said giving up. "I was..you know what? I'm not gonna tell you!" She quietly yelled, trying to not to wake up or bother anyone.

"Why not?" "Why should I? I can use it again if we play again." "But if we play again, and I'm the finder, then you wouldn't hide there again, and I wouldn't look there again because I know you wouldn't hide there again."

She stared at him with a half-smile. "That's the longest i've heard you talk. Besides the time when you explained what Sasori's plan was." She said with hands behind her back and keep her eye on him from the side.

"So you were close enough to hear that." "And I could see all of you." "Hmm. What else?" "Nope. No more hints." "Hn."

They both finally reached Misaki's room.

"Ah see, you did walk me to my room." She said opening her door. Itachi took a second until she was in her room, then turned to go to his room.

She flipped her bang, kicked off her shoes that hit the wall only to land on her feet, and took off her red jacket.

"Stupid small room." She muttered to herself, she carefully placed her hand on the bathroom knob to make sure if it was locked or not. She opened it and thankfully no one was side.

On the other lock was also unlocked, it didn't matter anyway she only wanted to wash her face.

She looked in the mirror after washing her face and fixed her hair. She brushed her fingers thru her bang to pull it back, making it look thicker, but momentarily out of the way. Win win.

She finished and walked back to her room, she stopped dead in her tracks when she saw him standing there.

"Itachi? Uh..." "You look different." She looked down and walked into her room shutting the bathroom door behind her.

"I only took off my jacket and shoes." She said looking up at him, closer than usual, but still in a distance. Itachi wasn't wearing his robe anymore, and was wearing blue shirt and pants.

"Is something wrong?" "No." He dug into his pocket and pulled out her ring. "Oh I forgot I took it off way earlier before!" She jumped up a step and hugged him, but both fell from tripping her shoe behind him. She grabbed him by the wrist and twisted him to get him on top while they were falling.

They fell on top of each other, while bumping their foreheads together. She held her head with one hand and other other next to his head.

"Sorry Itachi, is your head okay?" "I'm fine. I just didn't expect that." She looked up with one eye covered from her hand and smiled. "Always expect the unexpected, Itachi."

He smirked. "Why did you do that?" He said getting serious Itachi again. "Well you would've hurt yourself if you were on my side." She said moving her hand from her face. "You're a kind person." "You seem to be also."

He gasped in his head, no one after the clan massacre told him that.

"Why do you say that?" "Well you could've not played hide'n'seek with us, but you did. You even counted! And, you gave me back my ring, when you could've left it in the kitchen. I don't know Itachi, you seem like a nice person on the inside, but you give off a bad vibe because you either think of yourself as a bad person so you make yourself a bad person, or..you don't want anyone to know you're a good person."

He stared at her.

_Smart._

Itachi looked up and sighed, he slowly moved his hand to get off her, but then suddenly stopped when he felt her hand on his face.

"I was right wasn't I?" She said with a gentle smirk on her face. He didn't answer. They stopped and looked at each other, still not moving her hand.

Itachi made the first move and tilted his head to get closer to her, making her do the same. He placed his hand on her cheek and finally kissed her. She couldn't help but kiss back. Soon the kiss started to get more passionate, she moved her fingers to his head and started playing with his hair, he moved his hands down to her waist and pulled her closer, continuing to kiss her. A moan started to escape them both, and almost a minute later she slowly pulled away.

"I didn't see _that _coming." She whispered. "Always expect the unexpected." Itachi said with a smirk using her words.

She tilted her head and smiled, but her eyes started to close then open and close again. Her head bobbed down.

"It's late." Itachi scooped her up and carried to her bed underneath the blanket, and putting on top of her. He took the ring that she still had in her hand, and put it on the dresser.

_~ The next morning ~_

Her eyes lazily opened and burned from the light of the sunrise that came from her small window. "Damn!" She yelled covering her eyes. She laid her arm on her eyes and thought about the night before. Turning her head to the side she saw her ring on the dresser.

"I wonder what's gonna happen know." She said to herself with a grin on her face.

_~ After finishing getting ready for the day ~_

She walked down the hall and noticed no one was awake, going into the kitchen the black-haired girl got out some cooking ingredients for her breakfast.

She got out eggs, bread, bacon, a pan, and cooking utensils.

The girl smiled and began to cook.

~ Hidan and Kakuzu room ~

"What's that delicious smell!?" Hidan said coming out from his covers. "Who the hell is awake at this time?" Kakuzu said rubbing his eyes. Hidan opened his door.

~ Deidara and Sasori room ~

"Is someone cooking?" Deidara asked in his room. "Is it Masaki?" "She's _something _i'll give her that." Deidara got out of bed and opened his door, the aroma of the food washed into the room, and to everyone to opened their doors too.

_~ In the kitchen ~_

She put down a big plate on the table, filled with french toast, eggs, and bacon on the side.

With one person running in, the rest (Deidara, Sasori, Kakuzu, and Hidan) slowly walked in rubbing their eyes. (or eye, as in Deidara..:P)

"Tobi think it smells good in here!" "Here Tobi, would you like some?" Tobi nodded eccentrically.

She scooted out his chair and he jumped down, from behind Misaki brought another plate and placed it in front of him. Tobi got suddenly quiet.

"What's wrong Tobi?" She said putting down the plate and still behind him, not knowing her chest was brought up and was rubbing against his back.

"So I guess even Tobi can get ho-" Hidan said interrupted by other people laughing. Deidara grabbed Misaki away by the waist from Tobi's back.

"Don't you realize what you're doing!?" Deidara yelled. "Hmm? H-Huh! Oh sorry Tobi!" She said blushing. "Tobi's a good boy, and Misaki's a good girl for making Tobi breakfast!" Tobi said back to his old self and eating the food.

"Hey why did you make Tobi food!? What about-" Misaki started laughing. "What's so funny!?" Hidan yelled.

"You guys are so predictable." Misaki said putting a few more plates down on the table. "Eat up." Everyone besides Misaki sat down on the table and started to eat.

"This girl can really cook." Kakuzu said in surprise. "I'm surprised to here you say that, I thought you would've thought that I did something to the food." She said with an evil grin.

Their eyes widened until she started to bust out laugh.

"Ah man, like I said before _so_ predictable!" She said wiping an imaginary tear. "Why is everyone awake?" Itachi asked coming inside with Kisame behind him, still half asleep.

"Itachi do you want some breakfast?" He looked at them, the table, the food, the plates, them, then Misaki.

"Yes. May I have some?" "Of course!" Itachi opened his chair and sat down. "I'll get you a plate Itachi! Kisame you should eat something too!" She said running, she came from behind kisame and quickly sat the plate down, then ran to Itachi and did the same, but this time with no rushing.

Everyone's eyes widened on her, even Kisame was wide-eyed awake. "Uhh.." They all tried to say something, but couldn't find the right words. "Hmm? Oh it' fine, i'm pretty sure Itachi doesn't mind!" She said rubbing against him to prove it.

He made a slight umph sound, thankfully no one heard.

"See!" She said with a grin on her face. She walked back and took out another plate and sat down next to Deidara and Sasori. "Hmm." Sasori and Kisame said smirking to each other.

Pein walked into the kitchen and stopped to see his members eating breakfast early in the morning. "Why is everyone awake?" "Breakfast." Hidan said with a mouthful of bread.

"Misaki made breakfast for everybody!" Tobi yelled kicking his feet and putting his food under his mask, yet they couldn't see anything under it though.

"Would you like some, Pain? You probably have a busy schedule today, it's good to start off with some breakfast." He nodded and sat down at the end of the table.

She handed him a plate accidently having her chest touch his back. Right then Konen walked in. "Hey Pain-"

Everyone looked at Misaki, then Konan, then Pein, then Misaki.

She smiled innocently. "Konan would you like some breakfast?" Misaki quickly got off Pain and pulled out a chair. "So this is what smells delicious!" Konan said forgetting everything else.

Misaki smiled gingerly and Konan sat down with a plate in front of her. Misaki herself, sat down at the table next to Deidara and Sasori.

"You know no one is usually awake at this time." Konan said picking up a bacon. "Alright now is everyone here?" They looked around and most of them nodded.

"I don't know, it feels..like someone's missing. Oh! Zetsu!" Misaki got out her chair, but was stopped by Sasori's chakra string.

"If I were you I wouldn't, he has a certain taste for..people." "What does he like to eat them or something?" She said sarcastically. She looked around and noticed they were serious.

"Alright then.." She said cutting off the string with her chakra fingers. Misaki walked out the kitchen and walked over to Zetsu's room and opened the door.

"**I'm feeling kinda hungry, look someone's in our room**." "You're not gonna eat me." Misaki said with no fear. "I don't know." White zetsu said holding it out like a kid. "I made some breakfast." "What kind of breakfast?" "French toast, eggs, and bacon." "Hmm..**I have a different appetite for something else.**" "You wanna eat _someone?_" "**Yes.**" "Fine, but if you have breakfast with me and everyone right now in the kitchen, I'll take you on the mission i'm going to, and you can eat whoever-besides the target, well..before Hidan gets them."

"She's good." White zetsu said to his black self. "**Deal**."

The two walked into the kitchen, and Zetsu sat down and began eating. She smiled and sat down.

"How did you do it?!" Kisame asked. "I can be very persuasive sometimes." She said giving an evil chuckle. "Hmm. Misaki, please inform me about this bounty with Kakuzu." "Well, Hidan and Zetsu will be joining us also." "For what?" "Well Hidan is Kakuzu's partner, so it makes natural sense for him to go. Though, for Zetsu he wants to see my skills."

Pein nodded and continued eating.

"Where is the person you're trying to find?" Konan asked. "My _old _village."

Pein smirked. "I like how you said old." "I thought you would." She said smiling back, she glanced at Konan and continued eating her food.

"Why a bounty?" Sasori asked. "I have my reasons." She said simply. She flipped her bang out the way and finished eating before anyone else.

"That's all you're going to eat?" Deidara asked, more of a statement than a question though. "Yeah, i'm full." "You eat fast." Kisame said. "No point of taking my time to eat." She walked towards the door of the kitchen, but stopped and turned to Pain and them.

"So when can I go on the bounty?" "After the fight." "Fight?" Everyone said. "You and someone else, I wanna see your skills also." "Who's my opponent?" She said smiling, ready for anyone. "You'll find out." "Ah damn Pain, can't tell me now." She said disappointed and walking out.

~ _Two hours later _~

Misaki was out in the training field with Tobi working on her Taijutsu. She started out kicking his arm when she tried to kick his face. He only defended himself and didn't fight back.

_Damn it! I want to actually fight him, but I don't want him to see my true strength yet!_

She kicked harder on that thought, which made his body almost fall. He jumped forward and aimed to punch for her face, she moved her head to dodge it, and kicked him in the stomach with her knee.

'Umph!'

_He's starting to fight back now, gotta be careful._

He grabbed her knee from his stomach, and threw her. She flipped and landed on a tree, she ran down and threw kunais at him.

Tobi moved his arm and body out the way and dodged them. Misaki continued running and spun around to kick him, he grabbed her foot before it could get into his stomach. Her smile crooked and she flipped her body to kick him in the chin.

His body flew back and his masked revealed a part of his face, which he quickly grabbed and placed it back in place.

_So close!_

Tobi did a hand flip, Misaki also did a couple more. They stood there panting.

"Alright, that's enough training for now!" They looked over and saw Pain and the rest of the Akatsuki members coming outside to the field.

"Wow looks like little red has some moves!"

_Little red? _

"You didn't fight like that in our battle!" Deidara yelled complaining.

"So when's the fight?" Misaki said towards Pain. "Now." "Alright, who am I fighting?"

Pein looked around.

"Itachi."

He walked up with his coolness and stood there, waiting for the match to begin. Sasori did his usual thing and jumped up to the roof.

"Hey Sasori do you have a good view up there?" Kisame yelled asking. "I can see everywhere." Kisame jumped up and sat with him.

"Wow you're right!" "Hey lemme come!" Deidara said already jumping up. Inevitably everyone else jumped up too, even Pein and Konan.

"You may begin." Pein said with no emotion. Misaki lifted her hand up. "Wait!" They gasped. A lot of 'is she giving up?' muttered around.

"I need to stock up on kunais!" She ran off inside. Secretly she quickly ate a protein bar, but got some more kunais.

She walked back outside and ran all the way over to where she was standing before.

"Ready?" Itachi asked with his same stance and expression. "Yeah." She said also.

_Damn it, I gotta waste his chakra, and I can't get caught in his genjutsu. Guess I gotta make one first before he does._

She chuckled to herself. Itachi tilted his head in confusion. Starting the match she ran and threw a kunai at him. His hands magically gotten shurikens without her seeing it and he threw them at it, making it clash together.

The girl with the red jacket threw a kick and he defended himself by using his arms as a shield. Luckily the kick managed to make him take a step back. She spun around and continued doing kicks at him. He finally grabbed her ankle and threw her to a tree. She fell and laid on the ground under a tree. She didn't get back up.

Itachi stood there, and took a couple more steps forward to her.

Her head slowly lifted. "Itachi-cough." She said looking up defeatelly with scratch marks everywhere on her face.

Itachi ran and grabbed her shirt and pushed her to the tree.

(Like he did to Sasuke)

"Itachi?" "Expect the unexpected." He said. She laughed and looked up. He was in a genjutsu and was attached to the tree. In front of him she had a kunai and was ready to attack him. He finally turned on his sharingan. Suddenly she realized she was in his position instead, she turned her head away and smiled.

"Release!"

Misaki was under the tree again, and Itachi jumped back. She stood up with a kunai in her hand. "What was the point of that?" She laughed. "To waste your chakra, I known you would've done that. Tsk tsk, Akatsuki members are so predictable."

_Fire style: Phoenix Jutsu!_

Itachi's mouth popped out fire balls.

_Earth release: Earth-style wall._

Beneath the ground a wall popped up blocking the fireballs. She ran around the wall to Itachi, starting their taijutsu fight.

10 minutes later they stopped.

_Damn._

Misaki straightened her back and raised her hand.

They all watched and stood on the roof.

"I give up."

"...What!" Most of them yelled.

Everyone jumped down from the roof and went to Misaki and Itachi. "Why are you giving up!?" Deidara yelled. "I have my reasons. Anyway, is that good enough for you Pain?" "Yeah. You can go to the bounty hunt after you finish getting your chakra back."

Still panting, Misaki walked into the house, with Itachi behind her. They reached the kitchen together, after going thru the fridge Misaki threw a water bottle to Itachi, then turned around to get herself one. When she straightened her back Itachi was the first thing she saw.

He stood over her and leaned down.

"Why did you give up?" She smiled. "Like I said before-" "Yes I know, you have your reasons. What are your reasons?" "Well Itachi I didn't want to hurt you!" She said in a playful tone.

"Wh-" Before Itachi could finish they heard everyone walking to the room.

"She should've kept going!" They heard Deidara yell.

Everyone walked in and saw Itachi in the fridge and Misaki digging in the pantry. She pulled out a protein bar, and he pulled out a yogurt.

"What flavor?" They said at the same time.

"Chocolate."

"Strawberry." Itachi then Misaki said.

They both simultaneously thru their objects to each other catching it perfectly. Then took either a protein or yogurt for themselves.

"Hmm, you guys would make a good couple." Kisame said. "Don't joke around like that!" Hidan and Deidara said. Everyone looked at them rubbing the back of their heads, while Misaki was the only giggling.

Now inside the kitchen was: Kisame, Deidara, Sasori, Hidan, Kakuzu, Itachi, and Misaki.

Minutes later the table was packed with yogurt containers and protein bar wrappers.

"Y-You must really like those, Misaki." Deidara said. "Oh yeah!" She said finishing off her last container. She stared at the box.

_Flashback_

"_-I didn't want to hurt you?" "Wh-" They both heard Deidara complaining. "Itachi I don't think now's the time, and I don't think that..you know." "We should be together?" "Just not out in the open." He slowly nodded. She smiled and gave him a quick kiss before running into the pantry._

_End of Flashback_

"Anyway, why are you guys here watching me eat?!"

"Right I don't wanna waste anymore time." Sasori started. "Me and Deidara wanna come on the bounty." "W-What? Why?" "We have our reasons!" Deidara said using her words against her. "Damn it, fine." "When do you wanna leave shorty?"

_Shorty? I'm basically the same height as Deidara!_

"Now. I mean we're all here-ah man! I need to get Zetsu!"

Misaki jumped to the door but stopped mid-way.

"What's wrong?" She turned to them and smiled, scratching her cheek innocently. "I have to use the bathroom."

They all facepalmed. Deidara got up and walked over. "You go to the bathroom, i'll get him." "No Deidara i'll get him." Sasori said already getting up. "Why! You don't think I can do it!?" "You probably could, but you take forever to do things. And you know how much I hate waiting."

Sasori passed by Misaki and Deidara, with Deidara running after him.

~Two minutes later; in the bathroom ~

She changed her outfit and wore an open red vest and underneath was her black tank top. She put on a tight black pants and her black shoes. With her red ring of course on her middle finger. Differently, she put her thick black hair, into a high ponytail.

She walked out of the bathroom and her room to find Deidara right in front of her face. He looked up and down at her, trying to hide the blush on his face.

"Y-You look dif-different." He barely managed to say. She looked up and down her own body and smiled at him. "Thanks Deidara!" She grabbed his hand ran down to the front door.

Misaki stopped suddenly, making Deidara hit the back of her head and they rubbed the part that hurt, then looked up and smiled at the whole gang, who was ready to go and was wearing their straw hats, and Hidan with his scythe.

"What the hell was all that running for!?" Deidara said rubbing his forehead. "I didn't wanna make Sasori wait." He gasped and opened his mouth to say something, but closed it and decided not to. But in the end, he did.

"Yeah well let's go." They all (Zetsu, Hidan, Kakuzu, Deidara, Sasori, and Misaki) walked out the door. "So how long is this gonna take?" Misaki said impatiently. "Same time it took when you first joined." "Hey I technically didn't join!" She 'hmp' and flipped her bang.

"Why do you do that?" Hidan asked pointing to her bang. "My bang gets in the way sometimes." "Why don't you just cut it?" "Because I like it long!" "Well why don't you use a clip or something?!" "Because I like it framing my face! And it's really not that bad!" She pushed her bang back with her fingers, and they stayed there making it look thicker, and prettier.

"You s-should keep it like that." Deidara said. "Yeah I know-awww Deidara!" Misaki said hugging him. She pulled away and continued running with everyone on the tree branches. With a few trips Deidara did the same.

"Who's the guy?" Kakuzu asked when the two caught up. "Kuro Chindou. Bounty on for him is 1019550 yen." (10,000$) Hidan quietly whistled. "That's a lot of money Kakuzu." "What kind of chakra nature does he have?" "Water and wind, but he's only an affinity water, so the wind is more like a replacement until you get an affinity wind."

Kakuzu growled.

"Is it okay if we pick up the pace?" Misaki said already jumping ahead. "Ah what is she doing!?" Deidara yelled and put his hand in his pocket. "I'm flying." He said with a tiny bird in his hand, he did a hand sign and the bird turned into a big bird.

"I'm coming too, this puppet isn't the running type." Sasori said hopping on. "I'll meet you guys at the village." Zetsu said disappearing into the tree.

Now it was Misaki, Hidan, and Kakuzu.

"Why does he have a bounty on him?" "Caused a lot of trouble in the village, made people pay double what they owed if they were a shopkeeper." "That's not so bad." "He wasn't even a collector." Kakuzu and Hidan laughed.

When they stopped Hidan looked at Kakuzu and they both looked at Misaki with a grin on their face. "What are you two looking at?" "We wanna know why?" "Why wha-" "Why you gave up on the match between Itachi!" "Oh."

She put her finger on her chin and started to think.

"You mean you don't know!" She shrugged and giggled. "I mean..it wasn't really going anywhere." "Going where?" "The fight! The fight wasn't going anywhere! It was just pointless fighting. Besides Pain wanted to see my skills so I showed him. Half..but still."

"You mean that's not how you fully fight!" "Of course not, I would be dead by now if I fought like that!" "Hmm. I thought it was because you had some feelings for Itachi." Kakuzu said laughing with Hidan. Misaki choked on her breath.

Their eyes widened. "You do!" "W-What! I've been here _one_ day!" They both looked at each other and had a conversation with their eyes.

_Oh wow, one day and i'm already with a guy!_

_~ Finally reaching the hidden mist ~_

Misaki hid behind a tree and did a transformation technique. "What's that for?" Kakuzu said when she revealed herself.

The transformed Misaki had medium length blonde hair. Red halfway buttoned up sleeveless shirt, black tanktop underneath, with black shorts, black fingerless gloves that reached her elbows, and black shoes and a large black cape covering most of it. But still had her ring.

"You changed like two things..and you look totally different." Hidan said. Suddenly the white bird Deidara and Sasori was on came down. They hopped down and stared at Misaki.

"Who's that! Where's Masaki!" Deidara said looking around and panicking. "Are you _that_ dumb?" Misaki said under her breath.

"What did you say!?" "I'm Masaki!" "Huh? When did you get a cape!?" "Look, if some people see me in the village, they'll wanna know what happend to me, that's why I have a cape."

"Maybe they should know the truth." Zetsu said coming up from the ground. "Let's just go find the guy, I know where he is already." "How?" "I've been watching him, never bothered to capture him because I didn't wanna start a fight-look that's not the point! Let's go." She said grabbing her black cape and pushing it to her walking ahead.

_~ Into a small bar with a lot of criminal looking people ~_

Misaki held up two fingers, and hid her chakra.

She walked up to the bar and stood behind a man, casually. She barely showed her finger, and pointed at the man in front of her sitting down.

The man had straight black hair, black jacket, long blue pants, black shoes, and black gloves. He was skinny and seemed to be in his late twenties, and he had strong muscles.

He turned around, and while he was doing so Misaki sat down, no emotion on her face. -_-

The whole Akatsuki walked in and sat down next to her. "A beer please." The bartender nodded and got one.

"You don't look like you're from around here." "Looks can be deceiving." She simply said. "That's true. For all I know you could be one of them." He said pointing to the Akatsuki. Deidara and Hidan gulped, still trying to keep their cool. Everyone in the Akatsuki also got something to drink and continued watching Misaki and the man from the corner of their eye.

"Are you from around here?" "You could say that.." "Hmm." She said taking a sip of alcohol, she put it down and grinned.

"Is something funny?" "He he. Actually I just noticed i'm having a conversation with a stranger. My mother always told me not to do that, and here I am."

He smirked. "Yeah. Since you're not from around here.." He started to say. "My name is Kuro Chindou." He said quietly to her. "Why do you have to whisper that?" "Let's just say there are people looking for me." "I see _Kuro_, my name is Miyuki Nakamura. And, I know the feeling." She said doing a big nod.

"Hmm, you don't look like a girl to cause trouble." "I don't?" She chuckled. "Like I said before.." She started, she looked at him in the eyes. "-Looks can be deceiving." They smiled at each other, and she looked away. "Really?" "Oh you don't believe me? How about we fight right now?" "No, no. I couldn't hurt such a girl as yourself." "Psh, you couldn't hurt me if you tried." She said taking a sip of beer.

When she put it down she looked at him again. "Fight me right now." "You're crazy." He said laughing and taking a sip of beer.

"If you laugh like that you'll choke." His eyes narrowed and looked at her from the corner of his eye. "Fight me outside." She rested her hand on her cheek on the table. He set down his drink and sighed. "Don't come crying to mommy if you get hurt." "Same goes for you." She said winking then getting up.

"Excuse me." Sasori asked to Misaki. Misaki and Kuro turned around before they walked up and left. "Would you mind if we watched, we are very interested in that girl."

"I am too." Kuro said seductively. She giggled.

_Oh eww!_

"Sure." She said walking out the door with a huge smile on her face.

~ _Outside behind the bar _~

Kuro got ready for fighting stance, while Misaki kept a calm expression, and stood there. "Any rules?" She snickered. "Pick one out of the three to use only for the match: ninjutsu, taijutsu, genjutsu." "Uhh..t-taijutsu..that why you'll get less hurt." "It's funny how you nervously answered, and said that very cocky."

"It took me a while to decide." "Alright, so only use taijutsu. Who ever can't get up or can't get up loses." "Fair enough. Anymore rules?"

Her smiled crooked. "Yeah..don't die."

The man laughed, then got serious and charged in first, he threw a punch to the now blonde haired girl. She ducked down and hit his stomach.

'Ooofff!' He went grabbing his stomach, he got over it and moved his foot up to kick her chin. Masaki jumped her legs up and landed on his flying leg. She held on to his leg while doing a flip and kicking his chin, she did an extra boost in the kick to jump back.

Kuro's body flew over and hit the wall of the building, he maintained to keep his feet on the ground and stand.

"I underestimated you." He said charging once again at her. She kept her pose of when she did a backflip and waited until he was close enough to her to jump at him.

They punched and kicked and continued to do that for a while, each of them got a punch or two to the other, but Misaki was hitting harder and getting way more in.

_Damn it! I need to slow down!  
><em>She flipped back making him retreat also, she stood there while he was panting. "You sure have a lot of energy!"

_Damn brat! _He thought.

"Feel the power that comes from focusing on what excites you. Because, passion is energy." "You know what excites me?" "..What?" "Getting what I want."

He ran up and continued the fight. "Misa-...Miyuki! Hurry it up" Sasori called out. "He thinks you can win _too_!? I'll show them!" Toru said going harder on his kicks and punches.

_Finally. _Misaki thought, smiling to herself. "Why are you smiling! Let me put you in your place!" "I don't think that's possible."

He gritted his teeth and went for a big blow to her face. Her whole body disappeared and showed a shadow of what was there. Now she was behind him.

She did a jump twirl, and kicked his back, making him fly facing the ground. She appeared in front of him quickly and kicked him up. She continued doing kicks until they were very high.

She stopped and his body fell, he waved his arms but that didn't do anything. Finally she finished it by doing one last kick to his stomach that made him rocket into the ground.

The ground shattered which made a huge dust cloud appear. It left and they saw him unconscious, all of the Akatsuki members hesitated and walked over to him.

"He's uncon-" "Wait where's Misaki- I mean Miyuki!" Deidara yelled. "Maybe she ran away." Kakuzu said picking up the man bridal-style.

"I'll deal with him, go find her!" Kakuzu said running. "I'll check from above." Deidara said pulling out his bird again. Deidara and Sasori jumped on, while the rest ran into different directions.

~ _Meanwhile with Misaki _~

She stood there in front of her old apartment door about to open the door, when someone came up to her. "Who are you?" Said a teen girl with long brown hair in a ponytail and light blue eyes. Misaki quickly put her hand back underneath her cape.

"Yuki..." Disguised Misaki said. _I had a feeling this would happen.._

"How did you know my name, who are you!?" She said quickly getting out a kunai. Misaki stood there making no movements.

"Misaki's decided to join the Akatsuki, she told me to tell you not to find her." "W-What! But.." Yuki held down her kunai. "Who are _you_?" "Miyuki." "When did she tell you this?!" "Last night." "Why are you going to her apartment?" "She forgot something." "Please!" She said not believing anything she said.

She held it back up to her face and had a more stern look. "If anyone, Misaki is the last person to forget something! How do I know you're not lying?" "Let me show you." "H-How?"

"Put down the kunai." Yuki hesitated but did it anyway, still keeping her guard up. Still keeping eye contact with her, she lifted her foot, making her pants and shirt visible from between her robe.

"Please calm down." "..I am ca-"

Misaki kicked the door opened making it fly to the wall inside.

"Ah!-" "-I told you to calm down didn't I?" Yuki opened her mouth to say something but closed it when she looked inside.

The room was filled with nothing but a sofa, bed, dresser, and anything else that was too big to carry. All the little stuff like clothes, shoes, and etc. was now gone.

The two both walked inside, Yuki looked all over the place, when she finally turned around Misaki (Miyuki) was at the front of the door facing away from her.

"Where are you going?" "I got what I came for..i'll probably see you again in the future."

With that Misaki disappeared leaving her old trace behind.

~ _On top of a very high tree ~_

"Is that her!?" Deidara yelled looking ahead with his eye scope.

The bird swooped down to greet her, and down below came people rushing to underneath the tree. "Where the hell were you!" "I had to get something."

"You're so lucky that Jashin got a sacrifice today!" Hidan yelled from below. "Get up here! We're leaving by bird!" "Since when do you call the rules!?" Kakuzu yelled.

Before Misaki jumped on Zetsu appeared on a tree branch underneath her. "I'll meet you there." She smiled. "I had a feeling you were gonna say that." She jumped on the bird, Hidan, and Kakuzu ran up the tree and jumped on the bird.

"Alright Deidara! Take us home!" She said giggling after that. "What are you laughing for!?"

Deidara grunted and made the bird fly forward.

~ _Akatsuki Base ~_

Hidan slammed the door open with most of the rest Akatsuki members in the living room already. (Itachi, Kisame, and Konan)

"What did I tell you about barging in like that Hidan!" Konan yelled. "This one over here ran away without telling anyone, and she's laughing like it wasn't a big deal!"

"What do you mean ran away?" Konan said getting up from the couch. "I didn't 'run' away." Misaki said trying to squeeze thru the Akatsuki members to get inside. "Oh." Konan said sitting back down. Misaki got thru the front door and jumped on the sofa while sitting criss cross. Zetsu finally appeared from the floor.

"I just went to go get something." Konan and Kisame stared at Misaki with weird faces. "Hmm?"

"Please change back, Misaki." She looked up and down at her and realized she was still disguised. Simply putting two fingers up, her face was back to normal, but her clothes remained the same.

"Ohh." The people with blue said. "Why didn't you change your clothes?" Itachi asked finally getting into the conversation. "I'm going to go change in my room." Misaki said with no smile this time. She unfolded her legs and walked to her room.

"Was it something I said?" Itachi said. They all shrugged.

She walked into her room and took off her fake cape. While throwing it to the bed she held up two fingers to change to her original clothes. Her cape poofed away and she was wearing the same red jacket, black tank top underneath, and black shorts. Always, with her red ring.

But something different was that she now had-

_Can't wait to use it again!_

She threw off her jacket and dug into her suitcase that she hadn't opened yet. Out, she pulled a long black case without a strap. She dug again into her suitcase and pulled out a red strap, hooking it together, it was now complete.

She took the thing that she got from her apartment and slid it into the case. Taking the whole thing she put it back into her case and zipped her red jacket back on, barely up.

Walking out the room she bumped into someone. "Get everyone who came on the bounty; including yourself, to come to my office for a briefing." "Do you also want Konan?" "N-No."

"Alrighty boss!" She said saluting Pain. He slowly stepped out the way and she walked by.

Finally getting into the living room: "Kakuzu, Hidan, Zetsu, Deidara, Sasori." Misaki started. "Mission briefing, Pain's office..now." She said with a pretend stern look on her face.

She walked to the hallway without saying another word. Everyone did what she said and walked down the hallway.

Misaki took one of the many seats in Pain's office. "Was it successful?" "Probably." "What do you mean probably?-" "-She ran off after fighting the man until he was unconscious."

Kakuzu said walking into the room with everyone else, everyone sat down besides Sasori who was too big to sit down.

"Here lemme explain everything that happend!" Misaki said.

~ _Time skip, 5 minutes later ~_

"What did you get?" "The rest of my weapons." "That's what you had to fucking get!" Hidan yelled. "Why couldn't you have told us that!" Deidara adding on to the yelling, "because it's not that important! I told you guys I had to get something." She said waving her hand like it's nothing. "Alright mission report is complete, everyone besides Misaki get out." They all looked at each other and walked out the room, leaving Misaki and Pain.

Misaki stood up and walked to his desk. Bam! She hit the desk with her hand. Pain continued to sit in his desk, but he moved forward and placed his elbows on the table and laced his fingers together. "Sorry I used a little too much force than I intended..to.." She said rubbing her arm.

"I don't want this happening again. This could have been very serious." "But-" "Do you realize what could have happened? What they were thinking in their heads? What they would've done!?" "They came looking for me." "They would've integrated people, looked all over the village-" "If they did integrate people there wouldn't be so many, and they wouldn't have the chance to search the whole village." "How do you know that?"

She took her hand off the table and brought a chair in front of his desk. "I made sure I got what I wanted and got out before anything could happen." "Is that so?" "You sound like you don't believe me." "I wasn't there, so I don't know what could've happened."

Pain continued to stare at her with his purple eyes, with her face still joyful. "You're training will start tomorrow." "Who's training me?" "You'll have different trainers, but first I need to know what element you are." "Uhh."

_Itachi has fire, Kisame has water, Deidara has earth..that's all I need to say._

"Fire, water, and earth." "Hmm. No one usually has that many chakra elements until they're very skilled." She shrugged. "So you said first you needed to know what element I am, now you know...now what?" "Alright, which one is your lowest element?"

_Lowest element? Eh, i'll just pick a random one._

"F-Fire."

_Well it __is_ _the element that I have the least jutsus of._

"Alright then, Itachi will be training you in that, also Kisame teach you the basics of using a sword." "Kenjutsu." Misaki said holding it out with a smile. "Sasori, Tobi, and Zetsu will also be your trainers." "T-That's a weird..choice" "Do you have a problem with it?" "Of course not." Misaki got out the chair and walked to the door.

"Misaki." Pain called quietly.

She stopped in her tracks and looked over her shoulder.

"Yes Pain?" "What was so special about the weapon..or weapons?" She looked down and smiled. "Ran down the family." She walked out the door before Pain could ask anymore. Coming into the living room Misaki was greeted by a very hyperactive boy.

"Misaki! Sorry Tobi wasn't here to greet you!" "O-Oh it's fine Tobi, where were you anyway?" "Tobi was talking to Pain!" "Pain? When?" "When you first came!" "Oh okay!"

_I forgot Tobi's room was across mines, Pain probably talked to him in his room, that's why I happened to bump into him._

"Oh hey Tobi!" "Yes Masaki!" "Pain said you're gonna be training me!" "Tobi's gonna train Misaki!" Tobi hopped all around. "Pain thinks Tobi's a good boy!"

"He's more of a practice partner." Pain said walking in. "Zetsu you're gonna train Misaki on spying. Sasori you're gonna train her making strategies, and controlling chakra, and lastly Itachi you're gonna help her on her fire style, oh yeah and Kisame with kenjutsu, which also seems to be something Misaki likes." Pain said giving her a smile at the end. She smiled back and nodded.

"I like the sound of the blade." Everyone face palmed

_Wait a minute, fire style?_ Itachi and Deidara thought to themselves. "Alright let's go Tobi!" Misaki said grabbing his hand. "Where are we going?!" "To train!"

"Actually Tobi's going on Itachi and Kisame mission later today." "What!" Kisame and Tobi said, except with Tobi excited.

"Why!?" Pain turned to them with a death glare. "What's your mission?" "Getting info about the four-tails." Kisame said getting up. "Hmm four tails..lives in hidden stone village, the jinchuuriki is a man called Roshi. Except he doesn't live in Iwagakure because he left to find a better understanding to learn about the beast and how to control it, and he has a fire and earth element. You should also be careful when fighting him, he's uh..very skilled."

_They can find out __how_ _he's skilled later._

Everyone including Pain, looked at her wide-eyed.

"How do you know all that?" "Met him." "How?!" "When?!" "Where?!"

Misaki sighed. "The village lets me out the village so I can practice my skills, happen to meet him..not too long ago, maybe a year..where? Uhh, where did I meet him..hidden..grass."

Tobi gasped to himself.

"What's wrong Tobi?" Tobi looked at her and took a pause before answering. "Uh Tobi's been there before!" "Good you three will go there first and find if he's there or not, if not then go looking for information like the original plan. If you find him, catch him, then find the three-tails and do the same. Bring them back alive, after you do we'll start the sealing simultaneously."

"Wait, you want us to capture the three-tails too!?" Kisame yelled more than asking. "Yes. Is that a problem?" "O-Of course not."

"Hmm." Misaki sat down and crossed her legs. "Do you have something to say?" Pain asked her. "I just think it would go better for Tobi and Deidara to catch the three-tails."

"Why!?" Everyone in the room asked. "Well Deidara could just blast it while it's in the turtle form, Tobi can set up some other bombs and then yeah. That's all."

"We're sticking with my idea." Pain said bluntly. "Okay, it was just my opinion." "In other words... Itachi, Kisame, Tobi, and Zetsu, please leave for your mission."

"Where's Zetsu going?" "He has his own missions."

_~ Time skip to 10 minutes later in Misaki's room ~_

Misaki flopped on her bed from boredom.

_Kisame's gone, Tobi's gone, Zetsu's gone, Sasori's the only one who can train me._

The door opened and shut quietly right after. She looked up and saw Itachi already leaning to her on her bed.

"I thought you guys were leaving?" "Kisame's still getting ready." He leaned up and hugged her. "What's wrong Itachi?" He pulled back."I'm going to be gone for a couple days, then after..do you know what the Akatsuki does with the tailed-beast?" "What you guys _do _with them, no." "Ask Pain after I leave. But once we catch the two it'll be non-stop sealing for three days." "Oh, plus the amount of days it'll take to find him. Anyway, it's fine. Itachi, i'll see you again..i'm sure of that"

Without another word their lips were pressed against each other.

"Itachi!" Kisame called from a distant part of the hallway. Unfortunately they had to pull away. "Itachi." Misaki whispered. He held her cheek in his hands and slid away from the bed. Before opening the door he smiled at her and turned back to the door with his usual emotionless face.

Her face flushed after seeing his smile, she flipped her body around and pushed her head in her pillow. "Itachi!" Kisame called again. "I'm here." "Ohhh, what were you doing in Misaki's room?" "Goodbye Kisame!" She stuck her head up and called.

It was now 12pm and Itachi, Kisame, Tobi, and Zetsu left, leaving only ones in the base: Deidara, Sasori, Pain, and Konan.

"Might as well start on my training." She held her arms out like a push up, tucked in her legs, and did a backflip.

She walked down her room, walked down the long hallway, then took a left and walked up to his door.

Knock. Knock.

Waiting a couple seconds Misaki opened the door. Inside, now one was there. She walked in and saw Sasori's puppets that was unfinished next to it was a drawing pad.

It had a big empty stomach, and the head was wide with latches for the mouth. On the side was different shape and sizes of blades, and parts for the arms, legs, shoulders, and etc.

"Hmm."

_He could but blades inside the stomach like teeth. Don't forget about the palms, actually he can put half of the blade inside the palms so..._

She sat down at his chair and picked up the pad and pencil and started to draw of what she was thinking about.

The puppet had a wide head and spiky hair, there wasn't a neck, so it was connected to the stomach itself, the stomach's inside had blades like teeth. The arms had a small blade coming from the palm, but inside was a blade also inside. The legs were next to the stomach where the whole wasn't filling.

She started humming and two minutes later it was finally finished, and the sketch looked almost real.

"My, my, I didn't know you could draw." She looked up and saw him over her shoulder looking down to her drawing. Except he looked different, but she knew it was him..

_Is this a different body for him? Or is this what he always looked like?_

"Did you change your puppet? Or did did you always look like this?" He gasped. "What's wrong?" "You're smarter than you look Sora." "Oh wow, you remember my last name." She said putting her hands behind her head and leaning back in her chair.

Sasori picked up the pad and continued to look at the drawing.

"What's the stick for in the arm?" "Hmm?" Misaki grabbed his arm and lifted her body to see the picture, making his arm touch her chest.

"Oh idiot, that's the blade!" "Isn't that the blade?" He said pointing to the palm. She lifted herself further. 'Umph' He quietly went.

"That's the same blade! Ugh, here let me show you." She got off him and got up from the chair. "Turn around for a second." Sasori complied. When his back was fully on her, she grabbed a thin blade and placed it in her jacket, leaving the tip sticking out. "Okay Sasori you-"

As he was turning around Misaki quickly planned to hit him in the face with it, just in time he got out the way. She smirked and continued to hit him, while he dodged.

She attacked at his left arm, neck, right arm, neck, stomach and then kept repeating that until he knew which move she was gonna do next.

Then, when she was aiming for the neck she slid out the whole blade and held it up next to his neck. He looked down with a small smile.

"I see. It's supposed to be a surprise when they think you can't do anything because of the small blade, but then you finally pull it out at the right time. And they never saw it coming."

_Smarter than she seem-Wait a minute!_

"Why are you in my room!?" She sat back down on the chair. "Oh right, can you train with me or something. I mean you're supposed to teach me or something.."

"Alright then. What would you like to learn?" He said sitting on his bed. She twirled around in her chair to face him.

"Hmm, oh! Teach me to move a puppet." "Move a puppet? It's really not that hard."

Sasori lifted his finger and shot out a chakra thread to attach to another one of his puppet. The puppet stood and so did Misaki. She looked all over the puppet from the back, front, touched his chakra thread, and even went to Sasori's fingertips.

"Hmm." She pointed her finger out and she closed her eyes to focus her chakra. Easily a chakra thread shot out her five fingers. She took a quick peek with her right eye and jumped around.

"Sasori I got it!" She said hugging him.

_She got it quicker than I thought. Acts like Tobi, but has the mind of maybe,Itachi..in a Tobi way-_

"Sasori!?" "Hm?" "Can I borrow a tiny puppet?" "Tiny puppet?" "You know the kind that doesn't have a face, and has small arms and legs."

Sasori moved her aside and opened his desk drawer, pulling out what she described. "Yeah that's it!" She used her chakra hand to cut the strings.

"You know you can just release your chakra to make it come off." Misaki took the puppet, (seeming like he wasn't listening) and used her chakra threads on the puppet.

She put it on the head, the hands, and the feet. "Hello my darling, hello-" She started making the feet kick out and the arms by the side.

_She catches on fast._

"You know once you become a pro you'll be able to use only one chakra string for a puppet." She looked had him wide eyed. "Really! Sasori can you do that!?" "Of course." He used a chakra thread and grabbed the one Misaki was using from the back. She tried repealing her chakra, which took her a minute to do.

He used the puppet to do the same dance Misaki was doing, but with one thread. "Hmm." She tried again but only used one string.

"Sasori it's not moving." She said pouting. "It takes skill." "Oh so you're saying I have no skill." She said narrowing her eyes. "Actually you're more competent than I thought." "So you thought I was gonna be an idiot." "N-" "Okay! Okay." She said holding it out. She continued to look at him with her eyes narrowed, but then stopped and laughed, making him chuckle a little.

She gasped when she saw his face. "Aww! I've never seen you smile!" She jumped on him on his bed and hugged him.

"You know you should smile more." She said hovering over him. "What would the Akatsuki look like if all we did was smile?"

"Ugh that's not what I meant. I mean no one's here to judge the Akatsuki besides the Akatsuki members, so it shouldn't really matter what you do."

"Feelings are something that hold us back from getting any higher in life." "But what's the point of living if you can't enjoy it? Those who cling to emotions are bound to die early, or cannot fully say they've gone the highest possible in their life." "Exact-" "But, those who have no emotion have no purpose of having a life. If you were the smartest, and strongest person in the world, what would be the point? Who would you share your success with?"

Sasori's eyes widened, but then quickly went back to normal. He gave a small smile. "You're not naive than I thought." She smiled. "I'm just giving my opinion." She moved off of him but then was stopped when he grabbed her arm.

"I'm sorry did you need something Sasori?" She said hovering over him again. "It's just that-" He flipped her over on her back and got on top of her.

"I prefer being on top." "Yeah it makes sense for the guy to be on top, but.." She jabbed his arm making his body fall down, she flipped him over and pinned him from his arms.

"I guess you're a weird girl aren't you." He said moving his head up. She pinned him tighter on the bed.

He moved his fingers up and used a chakra thread on her back. "Hey that's cheating!" She used her right hand to cut off the thread, Sasori used that to his advantage and flipped her around.

"I had a feeling you were gonna do that." "Then why did you let me?" "Hmmm, who knows." She said giving a grin.

He used his chakra thread and attached it on her and pulled her up closer to him. He leaned closer and planted a kiss on her.

First she hesitated, but the kiss began into something more. She finally loosened up and kissed back, soon it started to become a makeout session. They moved in closer and lied on the correct side of the bed. She stroked his red head, while he moved his hand down and grabbed on to her tighter.

Suddenly, they heard a voice in the hallway.

"Sasori! You in your room?!" Deidara yelled coming down the hallway.

_Where the hell is he? _Deidara thought.

He walked into the room and saw Sasori on the chair writing something and Misaki on his bed with her legs cross.

"What's up Deidara?" Misaki said waving. "H-Hey? Wait, when-" "Why did you call me?" Sasori said turning around in his chair.

"I'm bored." He said flatly, then he made a smug smile. "So what are you guys _doing_ in here?" "Training." "_Training_?" He said looking around. "We just finished!" Misaki yelled throwing a pillow at him. He easily caught it and threw back. "Alright then show me what you learned." Without hesitating Misaki quickly held out her fingers and shot three chakra threads to attach to Deidara's back. She pulled on it, and Deidara flew to her, making their faces inches apart.

"Are you happy now?" Deidara looked up to hide his blush. Sasori seemed to quickly turned around in his chair and stared at the drawing Misaki drew from before. She released the chakra threads and he fell on the ground.

"You're improving fast." Sasori commented, barely looking behind his shoulder. Misaki looked at Sasori with her face red, and rubbed the back of her head. "I wouldn't say that."

_Hmm? _Deidara looked at Misaki and saw her face expression. "H-Hey well maybe I can train you too!" Sasori turned around quickly. "With what making _bombs_?!" He said making fun of him. "We both have earth element, so I can teach her the 'hiding like a mole jutsu'!"

"Really?!" Misaki said jumping out of the bed landing perfectly on two feet.

_What's he up to? _Sasori thought.

"Yeah I can teach it to you if you want-" "-Sure!" Deidara grinned at Misaki and glanced at Sasori. "Alright then let's go!" Deidara jumped up and grabbed Misaki's hand while running out the room. "Sorry Sasori, we'll train again after I learn the jutsu!" She said while she was in the hallway.

~ _Almost an hour later ~_

Deidara was on the ground beneath a tree panting, with Misaki right next to him, but only had dirt on her face.

"How did this turn into a competition?" Deidara said, mostly to himself. She giggled. "Sorry." "Yeah, yeah."

She turned her neck and faced her head to him, while he stared back.  
>"Look at you. You have dirt all over your face." Deidara put his hand on her face. "Deidara it's wet." He blushed.<p>

"Don't worry they're just my mouths lick-..whipping off the dirt." "Is that okay with..them?" "All they eat is clay, it's fine."

A couple of seconds later Misaki's face was clean and somewhat wet, but Deidara still had his hand in her face.

"I could have just washed my face y'know." "Where's the fun in that?"

Deidara moved his head down, and their faces were inches apart from each other. Misaki slowly leaned up.

_Someone's coming._

She stopped in place. "Deidara,I.." She slowly backed away from his face. "Misaki-"

"Misaki, Deidara?"

They both jumped and stood away from each other and looked at the man with orange hair.

"Uhh..yes Pain?" "I'm sending you two on a small mission, when I first got here I wasn't gonna take Deidara, but now I know how Misaki feels."

Pain smirked and turned around.

"I mean-.." Misaki tried to say something, but stopped herself. Pain turned around. "Come with me you two to my office to get the details."

_~ Misaki's room 10 minutes later ~_

She took off her jacket and changed her shirt. Now she was wearing a black sleeveless shirt, with the same black shorts and shoes, and her usual red gemstone ring.

_Should I bring it out for this mission? Nah.._

She went to her suitcase and took out a grey cape and put it on.

Finally she got outside and jumped on Deidara's clay bird, together they flew off.

"_The sound village wants us to assassin a anbu member from the land of lightning, that's been hiding undercover in their village. Kill him, that's your mission." _

Misaki remembered Pain saying.

~ _The Sound Village ~_

They hid their chakra, and flew high to the clouds while looking at the forest down below.

"How do we know what he looks like, how do we find this guy?" Deidara asked. "Don't worry we set up a trap." "A trap? What kind of trap?"

"The village is going to moving some kind of scroll that has a lot of information on the village, since it's going to be out in the open, that's gonna be the perfect time for the anbu member to strike."

Misaki held up two hands and transformed into a sound ninja anbu member. Deidara grunted, and did the same.

They flew down into the forest and jumped on the trees thru the forest. Finally they found the carriage that kept the scroll inside. Deidara and Misaki jumped down in front of the horses and the 'driver'.

"Sorry we're late." "Are you supposed to be guarding?" "Somewhat." "What's that supposed to mean-" "You'll find out, if necessary."

The two smiled and got inside.

"Do you think this is going to work?" "Of course it will. It won't take long, trust me." "I wouldn't be so cocky, i've seen your skills, you're okay. But that guy is anbu, he's strong." She sighed.

Deidara and Misaki gasped. She smiled, he got up and got ready to jump out.

_He's here._

"That didn't take long."

Misaki stood up and tucked the scroll somewhere beneath her cape.

"Why don't we wait for him to come closer?" Misaki said still grinning. "Pshhh, I wanna take them head on right now." "Fine. I'll come when you need my help." She said sitting back down with her legs crossed. "What's that supposed to mean?!" "Just go." He huffed and jumped out.

She laid her head back and closed her eyes.

The ride stopped suddenly. Not too long there was a couple bangs and lightning sounds.

_Ha ha ha. Oh gosh._

"You know you can come out now, and stop the act, Miyuki!"

_And there's my cue- wait did he call me Miyuki?! Ugh, guess he doesn't want the anbu member to find out my real name._

Misaki uncrossed her legs and ran out, leaving no trace behind. Without hesitation and wasting time, she ran to the anbu member and kicked him in the face, making him fly up.

_Damn she's fast! _Thought Deidara and the Kumogakure anbu member.

The anbu member weaved hang signs and lightning came out his fingers directed to her. She looked behind her shoulder and saw Deidara on the ground. Quickly she turned back and held out her fingers, and closed her eyes for a couple seconds.

The lightening that the anbu made struck to her, but it vanished in her fingertips and struck back at him.

_What just happened?! _Deidara thought.

His body flew down with lightning streaming thru his body. She did some hand signs which made a tornado. He dropped inside and spun all around.

She stopped the tornado and he twirled to her. She jumped up fast above him and kicked him to the ground precisely when he twirled under her. Making a huge boom, the ground shattered.

_Woah! She seems way stronger than before! _The two men thought.

_Man, if I brought it I could've ended it simply right here. Oh well, guess I gotta do it the other way._

She held up her hand straight up, and lightening started to form.

"Hey I wanna finish him off!" Deidara complained running over. He looked down and saw the anbu member already half-dead.

_Damn, she's __way __stronger than before!_

"Fine." She jumped away to the driver and the carriage, and made sure they were at a good distance, finally Deidara pulled out a small bomb and blew up the man into pieces.

"You're a very strong." The driver complimented. She smiled ear to ear and held up a thumbs up.

A couple minutes later they were still there, talking with the driver and having a conversation. Finally they decided to leave, and Misaki said her goodbyes to the driver, and gave back the scroll.

While she was waving goodbye, Misaki and Deidara flew away on the clay bird. When they were up in the air it was completely silent, until Deidara said something.

"How come you didn't seem that strong before?" "Hmm? Oh uhh." She smiled. "Well it's no fun if you guys know my skills from the start." "So when is everyone else going to find out about these _skills_?" "Whenever." She giggled. "You're an idiot. You act like Tobi but have the skills of..hmm." Deidara started to think about the members of the akatsuki who resemble her.

"Maybe Itachi. I'll kill that bastard someday though." Deidara said, mostly with the end part to himself.

_Itachi. _They both thought.

~ _Back at the base_ ~

Once Misaki opened the door, in front of her was Sasori with his other puppet form and Pain on the sofa. "I'm home." She said with a smile, and Deidara walked in behind her.

"You're going on another mission." "Sure thing pops!" They all stared at her. She laughed. "I'm just kidding Pain. Anyway, don't you want to know how the mission went?" "Deidara will tell me." "Okay, so what's my _new _mission on?" "Sasori will explain on the way." "S-Sasori?" "Is that a problem?" "Nah pops-" Pain gave her a death glare, which made her laugh hard.

"I'm sorry. Okay, well..how are we getting there?" "Foot. It's not far, it's in your village." "My village? Hmm, that's gotta be interesting."

Sasori got up and walked to Misaki. "Are you ready?" "Yeah- wait!" Misaki ran to her room (but not as fast as she could) and closed the door behind her.

She pulled out her suitcase and took out the same thing that she took from her apartment, but inside the case this time. Misaki took off her cape, strapped on the case on her back, but instead wore her red sleeveless shirt and black cape, and tied her black hair up.

Finally she was finished and walked into the living room.

"Was that necessary?" Pain asked. "There's more than you think." She winked then walked pass Sasori and Deidara by the door.

"Sasori c'mon, uhh people! I hate waiting!" She said with a grin on her face. Underneath his mask he smiled and walked outside with her.

"Alright let's go!" Misaki yelled holding her thumb up, without waiting for Sasori she ran.

_Mission: Kill a messenger from the hidden stone, that's traveling to the hidden grass._

"Do you think we'll see Itachi and them?" Misaki asked while continuing to run thru the forest. "We're only here to find the messenger-"

They both stopped on the tree and found Itachi, Tobi, and Kisame.

"What!" Everyone yelled. "What are you doing here!?" Kisame yelled. "Tobi missed Misaki!" Tobi yelled jumping on her to hug her. When he did she repositioned her case on her back differently.

"Aw man, even though i've only been with you guy for a couple days, it feels like I haven't seen you guys in forever."

"What are you doing here Misaki?" Itachi said being serious. "On a mission." "For what?" Kisame asked. "Kill someone, anyway..we'll see you guys later, you know..gotta job to do."

Misaki said running ahead on the tree branches.

"She looks different." Kisame noticed.

Sasori sighed and caught up to her.

"You can leave the messenger to me." Sasori started. "It'll be faster that way." "Hmm. I don't know i'm pretty sure Pain put me on this mission to test my skills or something. And besides, it's not like you're doing anything else today."

"T-That's not true!-" "Yeah besides working on your puppets what else do you do?!" "Look! I just don't wanna wait an hour for you to kill this guy." "An hour! I'm sorry do I look weak to you!?"

"Look he's a trained ninja, and you even said yourself you're not that good." "I was just being modest! I beat you in our first battle!" "Hey! I just didn't expect that!"

"Well anyway, you just sit back, and i'll take care of this guy. And i'm not going to rush thru!"

Sasori mumbled but gave in, and let her fight once they were in battle.

Misaki digged inside beneath the cape and pulled out a scroll.

"What is that?" "A map of the messengers route." "Where did you get that?" "Pain." "When?" "Does that matter? Anyway, he's going to be somewhere along this trail." She said pointing at the map. "Alright let's go."

Getting serious this time, Sasori and Misaki continue running to try to "bump" into the messenger. About 20 minutes later they do.

They saw a man running with a pouch with him, and both nodded at each other to express that it was him.

"Excuse me sir?" The man stopped and looked at Misaki. She smiled and slowly rubbed the back of her head.

"Do you know where to go to the hidden stone?" "Oh, keep going that way, it's pretty far though." "Oh thank you, I'm glad that i'm on the right track, my boyfriend doesn't want to ask for directions. Are you sure it's that way?" "I'm positive." "How can you be sure?" "Actually i'm from there-" "Really!" Misaki said with her eyes widening. "Well what are you doing in the hidden grass?!" "I actually have a mission to do." "A mission? So you're like a ninja?"

The messenger looked at Sasori and noticed his akatsuki outfit. "Yeah."

"I love ninjas!" Misaki said trying to get his attention again. "I think they're very brave for being so loyal to their country! So what's your mission?!" "I'm actually not supposed to tell anyone."

Misaki pouted and jumped up to him, making her chest touch his. "Oh come on! Okay how about you tell me the basics of your 'top secret mission'?"

He blushed. "Okay." He looked around to make sure that no one was listening, and he leaned up to her ear. "I'm sending a top secret message to very important people." He whispered.

She whispered gasped, "you're a messenger then." He nodded and smiled.

"That's too bad."

He tilted his head, confused. He gasped and slowly looked down.

Blood was gushing out his stomach, and he moved his head to spit out blood.

"Aw I got the wrong spot." Misaki said with the same smile on her face. He jumped back and held his stomach.

Sasori walked far back keeping a good view, and distance.

The messenger hesitated and started doing hand signs, before he could finish Misaki appeared in front of him in a flash and punched him in the face.

He flew far back crashing into a tree and going farther breaking that tree and hitting the tree behind it. The messenger held out his palm and quickly started to heal himself.

_So he's a healer too, well it won't matter anyway, you know what...i'll let him heal himself. Should I use my weapon on him? Nah, i'll wait a little longer to use it. Maybe when i'm with everyone._

Misaki got lost in thought, when finally the messenger was fully healed.

"Misaki what are you doing!?" Sasori yelled. Misaki looked back and held up a thumbs up with a huge grin on her face.

_What is she doing!?_

Misaki looked back at the messenger and ran to him, leaving no trace of where she was before.

_W-When did she get that fast?_

The messenger stood up and attacked back. They punched and kicked each other for minutes when the battle started to get serious.

Misaki jumped behind and tree and got in the ground to do the new jutsu that Deidara taught her that day. The messenger jumped behind and tree and saw she wasn't there, he kept his guard up and looked around.

_Ah not that stupid jutsu. _Sasori thought thinking of Deidara.

Suddenly the ground underneath him rumbled a little, not enough to make the messenger notice, but Misaki appeared from under and punched his chin.

He flew up and she jumped to be at the same level with him. She continued kicking and punching him which made like a white cloud come with each hit.

_She's stronger than before. Is this from her kekkei genkai, or is she naturally like this? I'm surprised that the messenger hasn't broken any bones yet with those blows._

_Earth style: great mud wall!_

Misaki did the same jutsu she did with Deidara, but did more hand signs and hit the floor.. The ground shifted up and around. Except there was a faint lightning currents coming thru and the messenger tried to keep his balance, but Misaki kept it perfectly.

Swiftly she jumped up and punched him in the face, making him fall off and fall to the ground. Misaki jumped down.

Sasori tried to see what was going on but the earth jutsu Misaki did was in the way.

Her cape fluttered thru the wind and she reached for the grip.

_THISSSSS_! The sound made when she thrusted it out of the case.

_Damn it! I can't see what's going on. _Sasori summoned a puppet and did some hand signs. Sasori now shared the vision of the summoned puppet. He used the puppet and used it to move passed the lifted part of the earth.

Sasori gasped and his eyes widened.

He watched a white light stream coming thru something in her hand, the messenger had a slash on his chest and blood spitting out of his mouth. Everything was so fast to see he could barely see the object Misaki was holding or even if her hand moving at all.

The jutsu was at it's limit and Sasori could no longer see thru the puppet eyes.

_What happened? _Sasori thought.

Misaki jumped up over the lifted earth that came from her jutsu.

Sasori looked up and saw Misaki jumping down. When she finally landed on the ground she was squatting, but she straightened her back and stood up straight with a grin on her face.

She rubbed the back of her head. "Sorry did I take too long?"

He gasped when he looked at her closer.

She had no scars or scratches anywhere on her.

_What the hell?_

He snapped back into reality and turned around and started to walk back to the Akatsuki base. "Wait up Sasori!" Misaki yelled waving her arms and running to him.

~ _Finally back at the Akatsuki base ~_

The sun began to set and she opened the door and and pulled out her ponytail and let her loose jet black hair fall.

Inside was Hidan, Deidara, Kakuzu, Konan, and Zetsu.

"So I see you guys are back." Konan said greeting them. "You two took a long time." Kakuzu said. "You know Sasori, slow like uh..slug? Is that the right expression?" "Yes, Misaki." Sasori said with his eyes narrowed. She smiled.

"We'll i'm bout to give my report to Pain!" She said waving off.

She walked down the hall and knocked at his office door, but there was no answer. She opened the door and peeked in. "Yo Pain?" She finally noticed he wasn't in there.

"Probably in his room." She said to herself. She walked down to his room and knocked. "Knock knock." She said while knocking.

"Come in."

She opened the door. "Hey Pain, I just got back from my mission-" She froze when she saw Pain with no shirt on and only pants.

"Why the hell would you tell me to come in if you weren't decent?!" "Hmm?" He looked up and down at himself. "It's not like i'm naked or anything. Tell me about your mission." "Okay well i'll come back.." She said slowly walking towards the door.

"Stay." Pain walked over and closed the door with his hand against the door over her. "Uh well.." She sighed and acted normal. "Anyway we killed him like you wanted." "Who killed him?" "Me of course!" She said with a grin and her fist up. "Do I have anymore missions?" "..No." "Okay.."

Pain continued to stare at her. "Why did you start wearing a cape." He said using his free hand to touch the button that connected it together. He snapped it off and the cape fell down, right when it did she jumped and accidentally hugged his bare chest.

He smirked and noticed her case. He moved his hand to her back and touched it. "So that's what you had to get." "Eh, please don't mention it yet. I'm trying to keep it a secret." She said looking up and smiling.

"Alright i'll keep your secret, if you do something for me in return." "What do you want me to do?"

He moved his head down next to her ear and tightened his grip around her waist with one hand and used the other to sneak into her shirt.

"Stay away from Deidara."

He backed away from her ear and leaned into her lips. She gasped at his proposition. She tried to push him away, but she realized again he wasn't wearing a shirt. Her hands started to feel up and down on his abs and slowly come down.

Getting vulnerable she kissed back.

He pulled away and started kissing her neck. She moaned when he started, soon his hand started to unhook her bra to easily grab her chest. She wrapped her hands around his neck and started to push him towards the bed. Inevitably, he took the lead and got on top of her on the bed.

Pain continued kissing her and started working his tongue inside. She grabbed a hold on him and pulled him closer and started going more down his abs until it reached his pants.

_What am I doing! Started of with Itachi and now..I like Pain but.._

Suddenly, someone started knocking on the door.

They slowly pulled apart quietly, Pain looked to the right and took his shirt that was on his bed.

"Who is it?"

Misaki slowly but swiftly got off and fixed herself.

"It's Deidara." Soon Pain's face started to change. "What do you want?" "Is Misaki in there?" "Yeah I am.." Misaki said, she looked at Pain then turned around and opened the door. "Yeah? What's wrong?"

Pain got off the bed and walked behind Misaki.

"Oh nothing, you were gone for a while, thought something was going on." "And if something was going on?" Pain said hugging Misaki from behind while looking at Deidara. Deidara gasped then gritted his teeth.

"Pain, ha ha." Misaki said nervously laughing. Deidara's eyes widened. "We were talking about the mission." Soon Deidara relaxed and smiled.

Misaki's smile soon disappeared. "Well, since I don't have anymore missions, i'll go get changed." She walked over to the door and picked up her cape and put it on quickly. Then she walked over and passed Deidara without making any eye contact.

~ _A day and a half passed _~

It was the middle of the day, and Misaki still hadn't talked to Deidara since. The only people in the living room was Hidan, Kakuzu, Konan, Sasori, Pain, and on the end was Deidara.

Misaki walked in and glanced at Deidara while sitting next to Hidan.

"Hey you could've sat next to me!" "Well maybe I wanted to sit next to Hidan!" She shot back. "What the girl can't sit next to me or somethin?" Hidan yelled at Deidara. Deidara said something under his breath and looked away.

The front door open and out came Itachi, Kisame, and Tobi.

Everyone stood up alert. "Where's the body?" "We failed the mission, pursued him but we barely fought when he ran away with some girl." "Some girl?" "She was really fast, we finally noticed she was following us, because we saw her in town when we were first getting information." "Do you know how she looked like?" "We didn't get a good view, but we know she has fair skin and she had red/brown hair in a ponytail."

Misaki gasped.

"Misaki do you know someone like that?" "Well not in that area, and there are many people like that so I doubt it."

_There's no way it could be her, but if that person was able to outrun three Akatsuki members, then there's a possible chance it could be. But..what would she be doing there?_

"So what happened with the other tailed beast?" "We weren't able to defeat it, the turtle is in the water so I couldn't use my fire jutsu. And Kisame's water style did nothing to it. From it's size." "Mmm."

Pain looked over to Misaki, who was grinning.

"I think we should try Misaki's idea." Sasori said. He thought it over and finally sighed, which meant she won. "Alright, Tobi and Deidara will go get the three tails, while Kisame and Itachi once again I would like you to get the four tails, but this time Misaki will come with you."

"What why me?" "I don't want you to fight. I want you to find out who his 'partner' is." "What do you want to me to do once I find her?" "First find out who she is and see if she's an actual threat, don't pursue her until Itachi and Kisame get there. Obviously you still need training, so Itachi and Kisame will get info on where the tailed beast is first, then we can worry about the rest later."

"So what now Pain?" Konan asked. "For now, Itachi and Kisame must leave to require information, and also Deidara..and Tobi will go catch the three tails."

He said hesitating in the last part.

Itachi and Kisame, and Tobi and Deidara stood up and already left out the door. Once they did Pain and Konan left.

Now in the room was: Misaki, Hidan, Kakuzu, and Sasori.

"Wow everyone's gone." Misaki said. "Would you like some training again?" Sasori said.

Suddenly Misaki had a flashback of everything that had happened since she first joined the Akatsuki. What had happened with Itachi, Sasori, Pain, and the way she started feeling about Deidara.

"No." She got up from the sofa and left to go outside into their training ground. She continually kicked the biggest tree she could find until something happend to it.

_Ahhh what am I gonna do!? I like Pain, but I don't know about it in that way though..Sasori on the other hand, I don't think of him in anyway more than a friend._

Misaki started to circle around the tree while doing punches and kicks. Out of no where Zetsu popped up from the ground.

"It's nice to see you again, Misaki Sora." She smiled. "Likewise, is there something you needed." She said still going on.

"Yes. We're going out-" "-To where? Who?" "Anywhere you want, **just me and you**. I just want to see what you've got when it comes to spying." Black and White Zetsu said.

"Alright..there's somewhere i'd like to go." "Anywhere is fine."

"The Hidden Grass."

The two smirked. "Alright."

~ _Just entering the Hidden Grass ~_

Misaki was in a different disguise unlike the one she had before. She wore the same kind of hair, but in brown, her eyes were light brown. Also she wore her usual black cape.

They were inside a forest watching the town. "Why did you want to come here?" "I wanted to find the person who escaped with the jinchuuriki, Roshi."

"Hmm? **Why so interested?**" "I just wanna find out who it is, Pain _did _say I had to find out who it was." "He said that, if you were with Itachi and Kisame."

"How did you know that?" She said with a crooked grin.

"It's my job not to be noticed." Zetsu said with his white side grinning. The two watched the people in the town for anything suspicious. Misaki started to seriously think.

_Itachi said that he had also saw her in town before she ran away with the jinchuuriki, she could have ran away with him, or she could have just guided him. We know she has brown hair, and she's fast, fast enough to outrun the __Akatsuki __somehow..somehow._

She gripped her fist when she suddenly had a flashback.

Misaki jumped a couple more trees down, while Zetsu followed behind.

_If it is her..is she trying to lure me out?_

"Zetsu," she started, "i'm going to look _in _town." "I'll watch you from a distance, don't do _anything _like you did before." "Yeah..i'll try."

She jumped down from the tree and swiftly ran into town without being noticed and hid in an alley. She calmly walked out into the open area.

All around her were little shops, people buzzing everywhere, some of the ninja not really giving a good vibe. Yet, the citizens seemed friendly and peaceful.

Misaki looked around without seeming suspicious and past many different types of houses, people, and shops.

She didn't exactly know what she was looking for, hell this was supposed to show Zetsu how good she can spy, but she doesn't even know what she's exactly looking for, yet.

Each person she had passed by she focused on their looks and body type. There was a man, seemed to be buff, was wearing a ninja outfit, had a scar under his nose, and had black hair. She could continue looking at people like this...until she had found something.

Her eyes widened while her body froze in place. Slowly, her head turned to the left, and peered thru a tea shop. Her face was serious, and her feet slowly started to walk forward and she sped up her pace a little.

It seemed like everyone around her was moving faster and wasn't in her way anymore.

Until a girl with short black hair and blue eyes, and had passed right by.

Then her feet had stopped moving again, and she slowly turned around, and watched the girl walk right past her, and walk away.

...

_Why? Why did you come?_


	4. First and Final Confrontation

**xxx First and Final Confrontation xxx**

It was the middle of the day, and soon the day would end in no time. Misaki, Pain, Konan, and Zetsu were in the Akatsuki conference room.

Konan was looking at everyone in the room back and forth, watching their reactions. Zetsu seemed calmed/**and** **excited**, Misaki's face was actually serious for the first time in front of everyone, and Pain had his fingers laced in front of his face, with his elbows on the table.

"_You _have to do something about this." "What do you want me to do?"

Pain leaned back in his chair.

"She might be useful, if we use her as a pawn for us to get closer to the jinchuuriki, then we could easily capture it."

Misaki didn't say a word.

"However, she could be a threat to our organization. Unlike everyone else in the Akatsuki, _we _four know about your _true _abilities-" "-Actually, Deidara has seen how fast, and strong I can get, also he's seen me use my kekkei genkai _once_." "Alright well-"

Abruptly, the door flung open and everyone was up on their feet, ready to attack.

"What the hell is wrong with you!?"

They all calmed down and sat back down when they saw Kisame and Itachi walk in. Kisame slammed the door and walked in further.

"My apologizes-" "-Do you know what this girl did! What were you thinking?! Didn't Pain said for us to get information first, and that you needed more training!" Kisame yelled, slamming his hand down on the table.

"What are you talkin bout' Kisame!?" She said joking around. "Don't play dumb! You were in the hidden grass! What happens if the girl was there, and she was a huge threat! You would've been in serious danger!"

Misaki sighed and got serious again. The two were actually astonished she could get that way.

"She was there."

Kisame gasped, and even Itachi was taken back.

Once again the door abruptly opened and out came two people yelling.

"Tobi's a good boy! A good boy!" "Hell yeah! We caught the damn thing! Misaki was right Pain!"

"Where is it?" "I put it in the usual sealing place." "Alright, we will continue with this again after the sealing."

SLAM! Pain had stood up and had slammed on the table. "Kisame, don't worry about Misaki's situation anymore, _she_ will now be the one to find the girl who was helping the jinchuuriki."

Kisame seemed confused, but did what his leader told him to do.

Everyone got up and left besides, Deidara. Misaki was the last one to leave, right before she could he grabbed her arm and ran to outside in the deep part of the training area.

Finally where no one else was around, he pinned her against a tree.

"Deidara-" "-Why have you been avoiding me? You're not talking to me, you're not looking at me, you won't even talk to me."

She looked away, and that's what made him move his head to her direction even closer. She looked down and started to laugh.

_Why am I letting __Pain_ _blackmail me?_

She moved her head up, and finally leaned in and kissed him. He was first shocked but then accepted it.

She pulled away and looked the other way. He noticed the top of her ears were turning red.

"So what had happen was..." She started off. "Look..it wasn't like that." She said in a kid voice. "Deidara..ahhh it doesn't matter any more." She said swaying her hand. She smiled and his face blushed, also this time leaned down a little and kissed her. (since y'know they're almost the same height :P)

~ _A month later ~_

A month had past since they last caught a jinchuuriki, and it was hard to explain what was happening with Deidara and Misaki. Everytime they had seen each other they were goofing around, yet when they were alone they would non-stop blush and get almost nervous.

Along with Sasori, she had broke that off, and he didn't really seem to care. Pain...that was a little harder to get rid of, but she managed to not be anymore close to him as a friend. On the other hand with Itachi, she had almost still had feelings for him also.

They wouldn't get _too _friendly, but she had very nice/good times with him alone. (not like that :P

Meanwhile, Misaki tried to find the girl who helped the jinchuuriki but she couldn't be found.

But she decided it was finally time, she had caught her.

~ _A Change of Scenery, the Hidden Waterfall Village ~_

The sun was going to set soon, except you couldn't see it because dark clouds started overtaking the sky.

They were in an almost open patch of land in the Hidden Waterfall village.

In the middle was a man with orange colored hair, known as Roshi the four-tails jinchuuriki. She had just gotten there and stood in front of him.

"Roshi, you should get going again." She said.

His eyes suddenly turned red with black pinwheels on it formed, she quickly looked down and jumped back.

"Akatsuki!"

He poofed into smokes and what thought was Roshi, was actually Itachi.

Suddenly she appeared right behind her and she gasped.

The girl with short black hair and blue eyes turned around and faced a girl with long brown hair with light brown eyes wearing a black cape.

"Misaki."

"Yuki."

They said at the same time.

The two poofed into smokes and showed their original forms.

Yuki now had long brown hair in a ponytail and still had blue eyes. Misaki on the other hand now had her long, flowing, jet black hair, and her dark grey eyes.

Misaki pulled out a kunai, and Yuki did the same.

"No Misaki, somethings wrong! Did they threaten you to be in their organization? Is it because of your bloodline limit!?"

Misaki attacked first. Easily Yuki was dodging it, she was swiftly moving very quickly.

Finally Itachi, and Deidara had come into the fight.

"This is your fault!" Yuki yelled aiming for Itachi.

Itachi did hand signs. "Fire style. Fireball jutsu." A huge ball of fire aimed for her, but she quickly got out the way and somehow behind him.

He turned around, but it was somehow already too _late _and she somewhat cut him on his neck. Itachi and Deidara were both stunned. Deidara started to get angry and threw a bomb at her.

Misaki stood back and watched how everything was happening so quickly. She looked down and stared at her ring.

She got out of her trance when she heard the last part of Deidara's sentence. "-She wanted to come with us!" She quickly looked up to see what was happening.

Somehow Yuki was avoiding looking into Itachi's eyes, but still dodging what ever he pulled, with also Deidara non stop throwing bombs at her.

"Whatever!" She yelled. "Misaki's coming back with me!" "Like hell she is!"

They were silent.

"Let me ask you something." Itachi said, which almost made her look at him. "What?" "Were you the one who tipped 'Roshi'?" "Yeah." She said with a huge cocky grin.

"Why?" "Why!?" She said hysterical. "Because I _knew _the Akatsuki was looking for tailed beast, so I made sure that I was there when you captured it. But, I couldn't stand there and let him get captured. He's strong, but I heard the Akatsuki is strong too."

Her eyes widened. Right in front of her jumped in Misaki with a kick.

"What the hell is wrong with you!?" "Misaki?"

She dodged and started fighting with her. "Do you think you have a chance against the Akatsuki?" "Yeah I do!"

Misaki gasped.

"I need you back Misaki!" Yuki started doing hand signs, when she was finished she held out her hand, water started to form and shot out very hard, aiming for Misaki.

Her eyes widened, there was no way to dodge it.

She lifted her hand and a small started to form from her palm. The water had somehow seemed to be sucked in into it and the released and forwarded back to Yuki.

Itachi and Deidara were stunned.

"_What jutsu was that?"_

Yuki had summoned an earth wall to counter it.

_Why didn't I do that? _Misaki thought, feeling like an idiot.

"Using your _kekkei genkai_?" Itachi and Deidara were shocked again.

"_That's here kekkei genkai?_" They thought.

Misaki ran forward and punched Yuki in the face. Yuki hadn't expected it so she had barely got out the way. They started to do somewhat of a hand-to-hand combat. Yuki would do more jutsu while Misaki redirected all of them.

Itachi and Deidara finally stepped in again. "So I take it you know Misaki very closely." Itachi said. "Hell yeah! She's my best friend!" "Yeah well you can't have her!" Deidara yelled. "Yeah right! Like i'll let you keep her-" "-You don't have a choice but to let her stay with us." "Is that so?! Oh yeah then let's make a _bet_!"

Misaki froze.

"Who ever wins gets to take Misaki!" "Deal!" The two said.

Misaki took steps back and saw her best friend fighting the two people she had feelings for.

Their battle started to get more serious and intense. Soon Itachi pulled out his sharingan, and Deidara was making more serious bombs that Miskai had to move a little further into a safer distance.

It had seemed like an hour had past already and they still were fighting. Finally they all knew that this was going to be the last move.

Yuki and Itachi were far apart, while Deidara was on the ground from an attack she did when she had hurt one of his hands.

Itachi pulled out a kunai and so did she.

They had ran towards each other.

Misaki sighed but then grinned.

_Looks like no one's going to win._

Itachi activated his mangekyo sharingan and continued running with his kunai to her. Lightening fast, the girl with the long brown hair still kept running to him with her kunai.

"Amaterasu!" Itachi fixes his gaze at her and used his jutsu.

Everyone gasped.

Her body was covered in black flames and had a knife on each side of her body.

...

"_MISAKI_!"


End file.
